Aftermath (part 1)
by bearhow
Summary: The team receives an assignment in the mountains of Switzerland to stop Klarion the Witch Boy from summoning a demon. All goes well until one of their own goes missing in the icy depths of the ocean only to emerge on a nearby island inhabited by a people with the ability to change from human to fire breathing dragons. But can they be trusted. Featuring Cassandra Cain.
1. Meet the Team

**Welcome one and all to season 2 of the Titan Knight series. I know how excited all of my faithful readers have waited for this moment, and I hope any new comers enjoy the twists I've put on the Young Justice Team.**

 **For clerification. This story Follows "Can't run Forever" and though you don't have to read the ones before this to understand what's going on in this story, you are more then welcome too. Go check out my profile and you'll find the master list of the order the stories go in for the first season, or PM me if you confused.**

 **Secondly the team is a bit different and so is the timeline so some things may be a bit confusing and if they are just ask for clerication and I'll try to fix that.**

 **Any questions just PM me or write it in a review.**

 **I am so excited to introduce the second season and I hope you enjoy as well.**

 **On with the SHOW!**

 **BOOK 2: MARKER**

 **Chapter 1: Meet the Team**

"Dinner's ready!"

Plates of food began floating around the visiting Martian, M'gann Morz, before placing themselves in various spots around a round dinner table in the center of the kitchen area. M'gann beamed brightly at her culinary triumph, clapping and bouncing on the balls of her feet. However the true test would be arriving shortly.

. . . Any minute now.

She placed her hands on her hips and tapped her foot in annoyance, her eyes staring down the hall. "I said dinner's ready!" She shouted again. "Conner, I KNOW you can hear me."

Just then a young man with crystal blue eyes and a tight fitting black T-shirt carrying the Superman symbol entered the dining room with two more boys in tow. "I heard you," he smiled. "I just thought I'd make sure to bring these two along." He hooked his massive arms around the necks of two boys they were with him. One was a fair-skinned boy with jet black hair and a pair of blue eyes to match the ones owned by Conner, and the other a Hispanic young man, both of whom smiled nervously.

M'gann beamed, but noticed they were still a few short. "I'll go get the others, you guys go ahead and get washed up." She levitated from the dining room to parts of the mountain unknown, giving the boys a chance to whisper in hushed tones.

"Dude, you can't make us do this." The Hispanic Boy, Jaime Reyes, shot with fearful eyes.

"The last time she cooked I was sick for a week." The other, Tim Drake, said.

"It was four days and you know it." Conner glared. "And come on, it can't be that bad. I've eaten her food and I've been fine."

"You spit it out into your napkin." Conner's mouth fell at Tim's accusation, "Trained by the Batman, remember? I pick up on these things."

Conner shook his head. "In any case we're in this together right?" Silence. He grabbed both boys by the collars of their shirts, lifting them off the ground. "Right?"

"Tim." Conner hurriedly set the boys down as M'gann returned, a blonde girl fearfully in tow. "I found Artemis, but I can't find Cassie."

Tim looked confused. "Cassie is in Gotham with Barbara and Kara, you know that."

M'gann smacked her forehead. "Hello Megan! Sorry, I was talking about the other Cassie."

Tim made an "O" with his mouth before chuckling and responding. "I'll go find her." And he disappeared down the halls of the mountain. M'gann turned to her team.

"Well we're not eating until they get back." And she levitated to the dinner table to check on her food. By all accounts the food LOOKED okay, but they said the same thing about a batch of cookies she made when she accidentally used baking soda instead of sugar.

Artemis scooted closer to the other three. "Please tell me one of you at least watched her cook?"

Silence. "We were… playing video games." Said Jaime to which Conner agreed.

Artemis shook her head with a roll of her eyes. "Great. We'll be dead by morning won't we?"

* * *

Tim Drake wasn't technically the leader of the younger extended team of the Justice League, in fact that honor belonged to Kaldur'ahm, but his time away from the team had been longer and longer, leaving Tim with the responsibility of leadership most of the time. He didn't pry as to why Kaldur was absent either, he guessed it had something to do with the fact that his closest friend had returned from the dead almost six months ago, something that Tim still couldn't wrap his head around. It seemed that loss had abound in the past year or so, and not just for him or the Justice League, but their sister organization that his friend and brother, Dick Greyson headed, the Teen Titans. Though the details about what happened were kept quiet the short version was that some psycho demon had killed members of his honorary Titans, and they were suddenly back from the dead a few months later.

 ** _How's that fair?_** He thought to himself. **_And yet Barbara still can't walk._** His fists clenched, and his face twisted in a fierce scowl at the memory, but at the same time he shouldn't be too angry about it all. If Barbara was in good spirits about the whole thing why not he? And besides Barbara was still doing good work behind the scenes as the self-dubbed "Oracle", so why couldn't he move past his growing anger whenever the thought crossed his mind? Why couldn't he move on?

Maybe he'd be able to get some answers the more he lost himself in something else. Like taking care of the newest member of the Batclan. Well, maybe not to new, she had been at Wayne manor even before Barbara's attack, she only recently took up the mantle of Batgirl.

He rapped lightly on a bedroom door labeled in bold letters "Cassandra Cain". "Hey Cass, it's Tim. M'gann has dinner ready." Nothing. He put his ear up to the door, but was only able to hear soft muttering on the other side. He knocked a bit louder which seemed to do the trick this time as he heard rustling on the other side of the door until it opened. A young woman, who could have easily passed for his sister, with black hair and fair skin stood on the other side, her chocolate colored eyes glancing at him curiously, after of course they scanned the area around him first. "Hey Cass, What are you up to?"

She raised a brow and motioned with a CD player in her hand and pointed to a pair of headphones now sitting around her neck. "Ah. More speech stuff from Alfred?" A small ghost of a smile crept up the side of her lip at the mention of the Wayne manor butler, and gave a small nod. He smiled back. "Well M'gann has dinner ready if you'd like to join us." Her nose wrinkled in hesitancy and disgust. "Yeah, I'm not excited about it either, but she worked hard so we might as well, ya know?" She shrugged with a roll of her eyes then held up her index finger indicating that she would only be a minute and disappeared back into her room while he waited outside.

 _ **Yet another prime example about how fair life is.**_ His smile shifted into a frown. **_A sweet girl like her is raised to be a weapon and a killer and not even taught how to talk._** He was brought from his thoughts quickly when a finger began poking at his shoulder. She had returned and was now looking worriedly at him.

"Tim. Okay?" She asked slowly. He instantly relaxed forgetting that she could pick up on his body language, no doubt seeing his tight fists and jaw. She never learned to talk, but she did learn to read body language, a skill that made her a damn near perfect killer even at a young age, but also being able to read people's emotions without any form of superpower. Useful, but slightly annoying since nothing could be hidden from her.

He put on his best fake smile. "Oh yeah everything's fine."

Her worried eyes quickly furrowed before stating simply, "Lying."

He chuckled nervously, "Well it's not really important right now. Ready to eat?" Her eyes darted to different areas of his face then to other parts of his body before finally shrugging and stepping into the hallway, shutting her door behind her, and heading towards the dining room. He exhaled in relief, thankful that she at least knew when to drop the subject, he just hoped it would stay dropped. The two teens walked the halls to the dining room, slowly, very slowly, but it couldn't be put off forever as the loaded kitchen table came into view. M'gann at the head smiling brightly as the others appeared as if they had been seated for their last meal.

"Cassie!" M'gann perked up when the newest member of their team stepped in with Tim. However the friendly Martian had to keep her excited behavior to a minimum. The first time they met, M'gann had attempted to hug her, but was swiftly thrown against the wall. Luckily she phased right through it so there wasn't any lasting damage, but M'gann learned that she would have to take it slow with her.

She cleared her throat. "Go ahead and take a seat and we'll get-"

She was cut off when a speaker sprang to life above them. The robotic voice of their handler, Red Tornado, boomed through it and echoed throughout the mountain.

"Attention team. Please come to the Mission Room. An assignment has arisen that is in need of your attention. Thank you."

The communication cut and a wave of relief passed over the team, a wave that missed the young Martian. "Awe, but I wanted to see if you'd like my spinach casserole."

Her lower lip began to protrude ever so slightly along with sagging shoulders causing her boyfriend to place an arm around her shoulders. "Don't worry M'gann. I'm sure it'll be just as delicious reheated." Her spirits weren't raised any, but seeing as how everyone else had headed towards the Mission Room of mountain, Conner grabbed a fork and decided to try a bite.

 ** _For M'gann,_** he said to himself as he placed the forkful into his mouth.

She was surprised at first but then her expression changed to anticipation. "Well? What do you think?"

Conner swished the food around for a moment, taking in the various textures and tastes until coming to a conclusion. A conclusion that made his heart sink and his stomach rumble.

"It's . . . delicious . . ." And worst of all it would have to wait.

* * *

The different members of the team got into their respective uniforms before meeting with their handler, Red Tornado, which for Jaime Reyes was as easy as one, two, three. The alien scarab on his back gifted him with a variety of different weapons and functions, one of which was a suit of black and blue armor, which earned him the name Blue Beetle. M'gann, since she could shape shift, had it just as easy to change from her usual pink colored blouse and skirt, to her white shirt, blue gloves, boots and skirt, complete with a large red X across her chest. Just liked her uncle, the Martian Manhunter. And Conner wore the same thing no matter where he went.

That just left the remaining three, who didn't possess any special abilities.

Tim Drake took the name Robin, and since the other Robin, Dick Greyson, was in Jump City with the Teen Titans he thought it was fine to keep the name. But whenever the two we're together it did tend to get confusing, but for now, Robin it was. Cassandra had taken the original Batgirl costume and had sewn a piece of fabric over the mouth of the cowl, symbolizing silence. She also mentioned it made her seem more intimidating, which to Tim was very true. If criminals knew who they were messing with . . .

Tim shuddered. He didn't want to think about it.

Artemis, dressed in her green outfit, rounded out the team and with a quick headcount the team was ready to go. Including him there were six. Not a large number, but with those in attendance there were enough for a stealthy mission.

"Alright," he stated, "let's see what we got."

His team followed behind him to the center of the mountain, or Mt. Justice as it had been called. Originally it was supposed to be an Earth location for the Justice League, but once the original members of this team expressed interest in their own group, the Batman had given the mountain to them. Now it was a home away from home with everything they could want or need. Lounge area with all the state of the art TV's and gaming stations, workout room, locker rooms, individual living quarters, a library, a hangar with a wealth of Zeta tubes and where M'gann would store her Martian ship, and, where the team was headed now, the mission room. A technological wonder as it also served as a training room, and where all of their assignments would be handed to them. Usually by way of interactive holograms.

As the team stepped into the Mission room they were greeted by the sight of their handler, a scarlet red Android with a bright blue cape, and a yellow T on his chest, called Red Tornado, and their team leader, Kaldur'ahm. The Atlantean was quickly met with handshakes and smiles by the rest of his teammates.

"Kal, when did you swim in?" Tim asked.

He grinned, "A half hour ago. I was told that I was going to be needed for the assignment so I arrived as soon as I was able."

"So do ya have any idea what we're in for?" Artemis asked with her hands on her hips.

"I can enlighten you," Everyone turned to the elderly man that was standing beside Red Tornado, dressed in a tux, top hat and cane, "For it is I that is handing this mission to you all."

Giovanni Zatara was a former member of the Justice League, but was now a member of their sister division, the Justice League Dark, who dealt specifically with Supernatural happenings, but would consult with the League on occasion. It was unusual to see him since the JLD never reached out to Kaldur or his team for assistance causing the group to glance at him curiously. However, Tim's mouth was a hard line with his eyes narrowed behind his mask, something that wasn't lost on Kaldur'ahm.

He placed a hand on Tim's shoulder. "I understand you may have some mistrust for him, but part of the reason I am here is to speak on his behalf."

Tim turned his scowl to Kaldur, "You know what he did?"

Kaldur removed his hand and nodded, "I do. And though I do not approve of his actions, tonight's mission requires us to put our differences aside."

"That's right son," Giovanni tapped his cane getting everyone's attention, "The JLD needs your assistance in stopping a member of the Light. Specifically Klarion." A hologram of a bone thin, pale young man dressed in black holding an orange tabby cat appeared before them. "For this mission we will be sending you to Switzerland, where Klarion will be attempting to summon a demon who will act as an enforcer for the Light." Another hologram appeared beside Klarion showing a map of Switzerland close to the coast. "This will be the location."

The team scanned the map and the image of Klarion. His familiar, sickening grin causing each member of the team to want to slap it right off. "Why is the JLD asking us to deal with him?" Tim was glaring hard at Giovanni, but he either ignored him or wasn't fazed.

"The JLD has other matters of importance to attend to and unfortunately we are unable to handle this ourselves. But you have proven, in the past, to be able to handle the likes of Klarion. However he is not the issue at hand. What's important is that this demon he is attempting to summon must not happen."

"This demon," Kaldur continued, "was responsible for the deaths of both the members of the Justice League and the Teen Titans, and is not to be taken lightly. I have encountered it before and can easily understand Giovanni's concern." The group took notice of the fact that Kaldur shuddered slightly at the memory, and if he himself was shaken, then this wasn't to be taken lightly.

"How exactly did you find all of this stuff out?" Conner asked.

"From someone who doesn't want this to happen as much as we do." Giovanni answered matter-of-factly, "the king of Hell himself."

His statement was met with silence for a moment. "Uh, el Diablo?" Jaime asked.

"No, son, not the actual devil." Whatever was the case Jaime quickly crossed himself.

"So you just need us to stop this summoning?" Tim asked.

"That is all. Do not attempt to restrain Klarion. He may seem immature, but he's very dangerous and should be left to us. Do I make myself clear?" Though the question was directed at the entire team, his ice blue eyes were focused on Tim Drake. The team each gave their own agreements and eventually so did Tim. "Very well. I'll expect a full report as soon as your mission has concluded. Good luck." And in a flash of smoke, the wizard was gone.

* * *

"Does anyone else think this mission is totally wack?" Jaime asked from his seat in M'gann's Martian ship.

"Nope your not the only one." Kaldur exclaimed, "But I've seen this creature up close and personal and having it escape the depths of hell is not a pleasant thought."

Usually on a way to a mission there was someone, usually Tim, to make light of the situation, however the atmosphere was quiet and tense. Coincidentally also came from the Boy wonder of their team.

M'gann cleared her throat. "So Tim, um, may I ask why your not a fan of Giovanni?"

"Yeah I thought you liked Zatanna?" Blue Beetle added.

Tim was busy staring out the window, his own mind trying to make sense of this odd mission, but their questions had pulled him from his thoughts. "I like Zatanna fine, just her dad." His voice gave little indication that he wanted to talk about it, but the team was still curious.

"Giovanni," Kaldur spoke, "Is ultimately responsible for the Batman quitting the Justice League."

Their was a wave of gasps amongst the group. "But, I thought-"

"No, it was all Giovanni." Tim cut off Conner's thought. "It's was earlier this year, but essentially Giovanni used his powers to wipe the mind of a criminal, sort of a magical lobotomy, and when Batman spoke out against it, he wiped his mind too."

An uncomfortable silence befell them, before M'gann spoke again. "Well I'm sure Giovanni had a good reason-"

Tim stood up from his seat in a huff and directed his scowl towards her. "Maybe, but he had no right to wipe Batman's mind just because he disagreed with what he was doing. And then where does it end? We wipe one guys mind then another, and then another, when does it end. The point of being heroes is NOT doing the things that the bad guys do-"

It was Kaldur'ahm's turn to stand, "-that isn't the whole story Tim. Giovanni wiped the mind of Dr. Arthur Light, who was a rapist and a sadist. I don't agree with what he did to Batman, but what he did to Light was justified."

"But who gets to decide that?" Jaime asked. "We stop the bad guys then let the law handle them, isn't that what separates us from vigilante's?"

"But Giovanni stopped a rapist." Said M'gann. "He hurt people in unforgivable ways and likely wouldn't have stopped."

"Oh he did." Tim sighed, "but not because of what Giovanni did. Apparently Light was reset somehow and attacked the Teen Titans. Something happened, I don't know what, but he never made it out of that battle."

"So wait your saying the Titans?" Conner began, but Tim shook his head.

"Batman made it clear it was none of them, and was pretty Vague about the outcome, just that he didn't want to think about it ever again and he dropped it there."

The conversation of morality continued, however Artemis and Cassandra kept themselves out of it seeing as how the subject of morality was a bit of a touchy subject for a former assassin and someone whose sister was apart of the business. Artemis glanced at Cassandra, whose mask was off and draped over her back like a hood, and was staring out the window. Artemis couldn't help but think of her sister Jade looking at her since they shared similar features and backgrounds.

She cleared her throat to get her attention. "So, What is this your third mission with us?" Artemis asked. Cassandra, without taking her eyes away from the window, held up four fingers to her. "Ah fourth. Sorry they tend to blend together." Artemis knew her speech was limited, but she understood plenty, so she, as a seasoned member of the team, tried to think of something to say. "Well if you have any questions, I'm here to help."

Cassandra simply glanced out of the corner of her eye and nodded before quickly drawing her hood. "Here."

Sure enough they had arrived at their destination cutting the conversation short behind them. Tim took the lead as each member activated the camouflage mode of their uniforms. Tim, now dressed in all black, turned to face his team.

"We know the drill. Watch each other's backs, complete the mission, and come out alive. We ready?" He was met with nods and grins. "Then lets do this."

Unbeknownst to them however, deep in the forest of Switzerland, something was waiting.

Something ancient.

Something very, very . . . .

hungry.

 **So the team consists of Tim Drake, Robin, Superboy, Miss Martian, Blue Beetle, Cassandra Cain, Artemis, and Kaldur'ahm.**

 **Also this story made a lot of references to my earlier work "The Dark Deal" again if your confused just ask me what's going on, otherwise I look forward to seeing you next time where we find out what exactly is waiting for them.**


	2. Witch Boy

**This chapter actually took me a while to get out. I wasn't sure what sex the cat Teekl was so I settled on female. Of this is wrong, oops. Haha.**

 **Anyways I hope you like read review and yada yada.**

 **On with the show.**

 **Chapter 2: Witch Boy**

Klarion the Witch Boy giggled giddily to himself, rubbing the grubby palms of his hands together, sending red sparks of magic into the air. With a flourish of his long fingers he carved a large star-like shape into the dirt before adding a variety of other different symbols around it. A thick forest surrounded the small clearing where the Witch Boy went about his work as lit torches illuminated the area with a mixture dark red and orange colors. Black shadows from the surrounding trees seem to reach like fingers for the otherworldly looking star, as if knowing exactly what dark deed was about to commence.

"Meow." His familiar, Teekl, an orange tabby cat, sauntered casually around the star, flicking her tail kicking up dirt in a huff.

"Of course I know what I'm doing, you dumb animal." Klarion snarled, "A summoning spell is a piece of pizza."

Teekl made a motion with his head that was the equivalent of an eye roll for a feline. Her master had a tendency to jumble things in his mind whenever he spoke. Considering the fact that he was chaos personified, it was a real mess in that pointed head of his, and she should know seeing as they shared an unusual bond.

"Your Beast is correct young one," an elderly man dressed in dark blue robes and a long face with dark sunken eyes stepped into the torch lit clearing, "Your summoning from one of the prison dimensions. It will not be an easy task."

Klarion scoffed. "Your freed the Demon Three from plenty of Hell prisons."

Felix Faust shrugged with a knowing smirk, "That was me."

Klarion turned a heated scowl to his familiar who was hissing with laughter. "Shut up you stupid thing." He waved his arms again over the shapes carved into the ground. "Do you have what I ask?"

Felix removed a large brown bag from a conjured pocket dimension and handed it to him. "The Five eighths of a virgin was easy, it was the shard of gold from the golden calf of Egypt that was difficult."

Klarion excepted the bag and eagerly poured the grotesque contents into a bowl that lay in the center of the star. Once again his long fingers waved over the ground, producing red flames to start dancing from the fissures he had created. "Now the Light will have it's most powerful enforcer yet." He cackled.

Felix stared with interest into the center of the star which was now producing a blood red vortex. "You seriously believe that this Carnus will follow the instructions of the Light?"

Before Klarion could respond about his admiration about the demon torturer, Teekl let out a shrill hiss of warning, arching her back and baring fangs, quickly garnering the attention of the two wizards. "What is it now you-"

 **BOOM**

Klarion and Felix were blown back and away from the star when an explosion destroyed the center piece, bringing the summoning to a stop. The dazed witch boy shook away the dizziness in order to see who had stopped them and wasn't surprised at all by who he saw. Tim Drake and his team stood in the center of the star, waving away the smoke, quickly disturbing the symbol, and kicking aside the other ingredients to make it useless.

"NO!" Klarion stomped, "NO! NO! NO!"

"That is one loco witch boy." Jaime muttered.

Tim already had his fingers grazing a few more of his explosive disks in his belt. "Any chance you'll surrender calmly, Klarion?"

The witch boys mouth spread into a malicious grin. "Not a chance in halls. Right Felix?"

The team had very little time to get out of the way of a stray blast of purple energy came shooting at them from the darkness of the trees, the owner of the blast laughing excitedly at the impeding battle. Felix stepped into the torch lit area, his hands already glowing with another attack at the ready.

Tim extended his bow staff. "Robin, we were told not to engage." Artemis reminded.

He glared at the sneering villain with his teeth grinding together. "We're not losing this chance to take either of them down. Move!" He sprinted headfirst for the Witch Boy, with Miss Martian and Superboy right behind him. Artemis hung back, though she wasn't a fan of disobeying orders, Tim had a point, so she loaded a few arrows and provided cover as the three advanced on Klarion.

Klarion jumped out of the way of their charge, whistling for his familiar. "Teekl, daddy needs you!"

The orange tabby pounced on top of Superboy, shifting midair into an enormous smilodon shaped beast and began slashing and biting the half kryptonian.

He groaned, throwing the beast over his shoulder and slamming him into the ground. "I knew I shoulda had Wolf come along." Teekl got to all fours and launched herself at Superboy. Her fangs and claws did little against his flesh, but was reeking havoc on his clothing, much to Miss Martians delight.

"Hello Megan. Focus."

Artemis loosed a couple of arrows at Klarion, but the witch boy simply froze them in midair with a simple flick of his wrist, then with another flourish, changed the arrows into snakes and threw them onto Miss Martian. She wrestled with the serpents as Tim went for Klarion. Amazingly, the childish warlock was able to hold his own in a hand-to-hand fight with the Boy Wonder. Sure if was all evasive and defensive moves, but still it was unusual, and slightly impressive.

"I've been practicing my fighting skills, impressed?"

He blocked another strike from Tim's staff with his forearm, but Tim was chuckling, "Throw a punch and maybe."

Klarion's eyes began to glow crimson before a red ethereal fist hit the Boy Wonder in the temple. "How's that?"

 **POP**

An arrow hit him square in the chest, exploding and covering him in a thick and gooey putty that rendered him unable to move. He growled and fought against his new prison but froze when another arrow was pointed at his face.

"I'd stop moving if I were you."

Once again, he smirked devilishly before his entire body began to glow a faint red and simply walked out of the mush. "Well your not me huh?" He snapped his fingers changing all of her arrows, including the one she had loaded, into more snakes that began slithering and coiling around her neck and rib cage. He floated into the air cackling at the madness he had created.

Violet colored fireballs flew in a flurry around the remaining heroes. With the help of his water bearers, in the shape of maces, Kaldur'ahm destroyed a few of the projectiles before charging at Felix. With a casual sidestep, Felix avoided his attack before blasting him with another violet fireball, but the Atlantean erected a shield with the same tool that slowed the attack, but was destroyed on impact, knocking him into a tree with a crack. Felix found his footing just as Blue Beetle began buzzing above him.

 ** _Jaime Reyes, Felix Faust is using an unknown energy for combat. Deadly measures recommended._**

"We don't kill, Beetle. And that energy is called magic." Jaime formed a sonic cannon with his right arm and fired at Faust.

 ** _Then prepare for defeat. Our opponent will not show mercy, and neither is his compatriot._**

Felix formed a shield to block the sonic cannon blast. Once the attack had finished, he shattered his own shield then used the ethereal pieces to create a large number of floating orbs around him and with a twitch of his eye, fired them at Blue Beetle. Beetles alien armor was capable of many things for attack and defense, and right now a defensive shield was required. The armor of his right arm began to mold and shift creating a shield to block the magical blasts, but wasn't able to stop all of the strikes against him. One caught him in the shoulder, another in his leg, and one more knocking out his left wing, effectively knocking him out of the sky.

Felix chuckled to himself, "Childs play," and then turned his attention to the final hero. A young woman in black leather outfit that was charging right for him. His smirk firmly placed onto his long darkened face, and a spell on his lips, he raised his hands above his head.

Cassandra's eyes trained on the wizard. His joints, muscles, the slightest tick of his eye, slightest twitch of his jaw. Fighting against a magical opponent was tricky since they didn't require much movement, but this one, along with the skinny one, made it a performance, a dance, and she knew all the moves.

 _Arms over head. Preparing to send a blast of magic._ She had already moved out of the path of his strike before the full force of his magical attack left his hands. She focused again.

 _Face scowling. Slight twitch of the deltoid muscle. Preparing for a counter attack. Anger ruling his movements_.

She landed. Flipped into the air just as he swung his arm to fire another attack, missing her entirely. She glanced down at him, more importantly his expression. Of all the expressions that the human face was capable of producing, her absolute favorite to see had to be surprise. And right now his face had twisted into the perfect muscle contortion she loved so much, with a small dash of anger.

With him caught off guard she went on the attack.

Another thing she had learned about magic users is that they weren't able to put up a decent physical fight, having been rendered reliant on their abilities for so long, and Felix was no exception. Before he could conjure any sort of spell she had dislocated his right shoulder, broke his left forearm, and dislocated his right hip, and before he could even think to scream in pain, she had kicked him in the temple, knocking him out cold.

Blue Beetle helped Kaldur'ahm to his feet. Once he was knocked out of the air, he landed on a branch just above the space where he had fallen. "Come on we have to help-" His words fell from his lips when they saw the sorcerer unconscious at her feet. "-erm, like I said, we need to help others."

Teekl roared, in frustration and anger. No matter how many times she slashed and clawed, the super boy remained unhurt, but the same couldn't be said for herself. He had landed a few decent blows and she was starting to feel the effects. The enormous cat stared him down, but Superboy knew he had her on the ropes.

"Had enough?" He said with a crack of his knuckles and a grin, but then his ears picked something up. Gasping and choking for air.

"Con . . . ner . . ."

Horrified, he recognized the voice of his girlfriend, the cat now forgotten he sprinted towards her voice. Teekl hot on his heels. M'gann was on the ground, fighting with a large python that had wrapped itself around her neck, slowly choking the life out of her. Conner roared, his hands gripping the snake and ripped it off of her, ignoring the fact that it had reverted back to its original form, now a shattered arrow. Even though he was the tank of the team, his hands were gentle as he held the sides of her face to make sure her oxygen starved eyes were looking into his. Martian or not he loved those eyes.

"M'gann, talk to me, are you okay." He practically begged, rage shifting quickly to concern.

She suddenly erupted into a coughing fit as her alien body begged for air. "I couldn't . . . . my powers . . . couldn't-"

"Hey, Hey, Hey," he helped her into a seated position and held her close, "it's okay. I've got you." Once again, it was amazing how such a brute could be so gentle.

"Ew! Cooties!" Conners face twisted into a furious scowl, before looking over his shoulder at the floating Klarion. "You can die of cooties you know? Right Teekl!?" His familiar pounced again, fangs and claws aimed for the Martian this time, at least until a water whip wrapped around its neck and pulled her to the ground.

Kaldur'ahm yanked on the whip to keep Teekl pinned just as she was surrounded by Cassandra and Blue Beetle taking aim with their weapons. Kaldur had a basic understanding of sorcery, at lest Atlantean sorcery, but he knew, somehow, Klarion was tied to this cat, and if anything happened to it, than something happened to him. A theory quickly confirmed as the Witch Boy began to freak out.

"TEEKL! GET YOUR PAWS OFF OF HER!"

"Surrender Klarion! And I'll think about it." Kaldur snarled.

Teekl howled, producing something that looked like concern from the Witch Boy, although it was clear that it was only concern for himself. He held up his long fingered hands. "Okay! Okay! Uncle! Uncle!"

Painful consciousness slowly came back to Felix Faust, quickly reminding him of the pain in his arms and legs. He grit his teeth angrily. Once again, child's play. With a small amount of focus a basic healing enchantment began to heal his injuries, knitting bones together and placing them in their proper sockets.

He got to his feet. "No where is that-"

He didn't have time to scream when sharp claws dug into his legs and dragged him into the brush.

* * *

Tim Drake tossed aside the sliced serpent that had coiled around Artemis's throat, but by this point it had changed back into one of her arrows, leaving her with not a lot of ammunition but from the looks of things, they wouldn't be needed.

"Looks like we missed all the fun." She muttered rubbing the bruises that had formed on her neck and rib cage.

Tim helped her to her feet while surveying the scene in front of him. Kaldur had Teekl, which had shifted back into its smaller form, trapped in his water bearers, while the others took defensive positions around Klarion. Kaldur glared at Tim as soon as he joined the group.

"We were not to engage, but to stop the summoning."

Tim almost burst into laughter, ignoring Kaldur's menacing tone and stare. "Your seriously upset. We stopped the summoning and the bad guys, What is there to be upset about? Speaking of where's Faust?"

Cassandra pointed in the direction were she had left him, but suddenly tensed seeing that he was no longer there. "Damn it!" Tim cursed for her. "Search the woods, he can't have gone far!"

But they wouldn't have to.

From the darkness of the forest they could see Felix Faust clawing his way across the dirt towards them. His face drained of color, and a look of pure terror on his long face.

Tim and his team approached him. "What's the matter?" Jaime asked, "embarrassed that you got-" The team froze mid step once they saw the condition that Felix was in.

His right leg, and most of his left leg, were gone. Nothing but bloody stumps.

Terrified curses were shrieked in English and Spanish by Blue Beetle before staring at Cassandra with wide eyes. "Dude What did you do?!"

She quickly removed her mask, conveying the same terror and confusion. "Not. Me!" Was all she could say.

Kaldur and Artemis went to Felix to see if they could help while Tim grabbed Cassandra by the shoulders. "Cass, just tell me the truth. Tell me you didn't do this. And if you did, it was either him or you?!"

Fear. Confusion. Desperation. And so much more was conveyed by the Boy Wonders face, but she held firm by shaking her head. "Didn't. Do."

She saw his expression soften. Slightly, but enough for Cassandra to know that he believed her. "Come on Tim, you seriously-"

Jaime Reyes, the Beetle practically shouted in his ear, We are not alone.

Before he could question it further, M'gann got their attention via their mental link. "Guys? Something is here? It's a foreign mind."

Unsure of what to do the took defensive stances. Artemis with a loaded arrow, Tim with his staff, Blue Beetle with his laser, and Cassandra in an attack mode. M'gann floated into the air, keeping her mind clear and sharp looking for the new mind, while Conner stood by Klarion, and Kaldur with a Teekl.

Conner grabbed the Witch Boy by the collar. "This another one of your games?"

Klarion wriggled in his grasp. "No! There's no life around here."

"Shh!"

Kaldur held a water bearer in the shape of a sword, and motioned for everyone to be silent and vigilant. Felix lay dead at his feet, blood loss and shock most likely, but now the question remained. Who or what had done it. No one moved. No one made a sound, not even Teekl. Instead they listened for any sigh of movement. The slightest rustle Of leaves, or the slightest kick of dirt.

. . . . Nothing . . .

"THERE!" M'gann's shouting almost came to late when a flash of . . . something shot from the forest and aimed right at her. Fortunately her ability to density shift came in handy as the thing phased right through her and slammed into the opposite tree. She floated to the ground, Conner right beside her, and gasped at the thing in front of them. "What . . is . . ."

Conner, still set in his mind that this was Klarion's work, turned back to rip him a new one. What he wasn't prepared for however was Klarion's terror stricken pale face, with his eyes glued to the creature.

"That's . . . not . . . possible." He breathed.

The creature was humanoid in appearance, but sickly. Thin emaciated body with scales looking skin stretching over its bones. Kaldur took notice of the hands and feet that were webbed, telling him that this thing was ocean worthy, but claws weren't. It's hands were tipped with long hook like claws, but even then that wasn't the most frightening part about this creature. It's mouth was fitted with at least two rows of pointed, jagged teeth like a shark that was dripping with loose strips of dangling flesh and blood.

But it's eyes.

Dear god the eyes were as large as soft balls and just as round. Each were filled with bloodshot hunger and unchained insanity and madness. The eyes darted to each member of the team one by one, a pair of tongues flicking from in between its teeth, tasting the air that surrounded him. It's gaze only lingered on M'gann, Blue Beetle, Superboy, Klarion and Kaldur for a short moment but had taken special interest in Cassandra, Tim and Artemis. Out of nowhere, it threw its head back letting out a guttural wet hissing noise opening its mouth so that it was the size of a child's bike tire, while it's two tongues licked the air.

"MOVE!" Kaldur had recognized the signs of a creature that was about to attack and thankfully, his warning came just in time. It pounced with unnatural speed, but took aim for one of the non powered humans. Why was anyone's guess, but judging by what it did to Faust, they didn't want to find out.

M'gann floated into the air as the beast clawed it way towards Artemis. "What are you doing?" Conner asked worriedly.

"Trying to stop it!" She raised her hands, and with her powerful Martian mind focused on the creatures.

The scream that ripped from her throat was the most god awful sound anyone could produce.

She grabbed the sides of her head, convulsing in agonizing pain falling onto the ground with a crash, but continued to thrash and seize. "M'GANN." Conner was by her side in a second, calling her name and holding her down, but nothing her did stopped her convulsing, or her screaming.

The creature on the other hand, shook off the mental intrusion and went back to its hunt.

Kaldur pummeled the Beast with his water bearers while Blue Beetle buzzed around him blasting it with his cannon. Tim held Cassandra and Artemis back seeing as they wanted to assist the others.

"We need to make sure we don't lose Klarion." Tim ordered.

"You mean little old me?" Klarion and Teekl tucked in his arms grinning smugly. "I'd watch out for that thing, it seems to enjoy human flesh." He stepped through a black and red portal he had conjured, leaving the Team to curse at their failure.

"Damn it! He got away!"

Artemis loaded an arrow. "I don't think he's the issue right now Tim." With it's powerful claws it swiped Beetle and Kaldur away, it's soul focus on the remaining members of the team. Artemis fired at the frothing beast, but it avoided her shots with ease, and was face to face with them in a manner of seconds.

Screams were produced, fists and kicks were flying, but nothing they had done deterred it from its goal. Fresh meat. Finally it sunk its claws into the archers side piercing deep into her flesh.

Cassandra kept her eyes off of Artemis as she attacked the creature. She hated the look of fear and absolute pain, especially on someone she considered a friend. She dipped into her belt, removed s flash bomb and smashed the device against its face. The resulting shock blinded the beast forcing it to release Artemis and stagger backwards, allowing Tim and Cass to help Artemis to safety. The creature shook away the dizziness, hissing in fury this time and pounced, this time at Cassandra. She rolled out of its grip and made the decision to lead it away from her friends and family. She got to her feet and ran off into the woods, the creature right behind her.

"CASS NO! Beetle, stay with Artemis!" Without waiting for Blue Beetle to get to his position, Tim had already taken off into the woods after them, ignoring the cries of his teammates for him to stay behind and wait.

The creature behind her was incredibly fast, fueled by hunger and anger. Cassandra dug into her belt getting her hook and grappling towards a branch, spun around and kicking the creature in the head. When she landed, she could hear the sounds of waves crashing not far from where they were standing, giving her an idea. With the creature getting to its feet, Cassandra ran towards the sound of the ocean and just as she had predicted, the beast followed. With the edge of a nearby cliff coming up she reached for her hook again and launched it at a nearby branch.

Her plan was simple. Hook it to a branch and swing around to let the creature fall into the ocean below.

She hooked the branch and swung herself around a tree bringing herself over the cliff. But, it was clearly onto her plan. With its claws, it broke the branch off the tree, sending her flying into the air over the cliff, before pouncing at her and taking her down to the ocean below.

* * *

"Cass! Cass!" Tim sprinted through the woods, following the trail of broken branches and disturbed brush in the hopes of finding his teammate, all the while ignoring the calls of his team leader behind him. "CASS!" Still he ran, until he found himself at the edge of a cliff looking over the ocean, his highly trained eyes noticing a broken tree, and claw marks in the dirt.

Tim, prepared to launch himself into the water below until a pair of strong hands grabbed his shoulders and pulled him back. "Let me go! I've got to find her!"

Kaldur spun him around until they were now nose to nose. "TIM LISTEN TO ME!" Kaldur's eyes were filled with anger and fear, something that was uncommon for him considering his normally cool demeanor. "Artemis is badly wounded and M'gann isn't responding, we need to regroup."

Tim's face contorted into anger and pushed him away. "I'm not leaving her out there to die!"

"Your not." Kaldur, learning that being angry with the Boy Wonder wasn't going to lead to anything, began to calm himself. "Tim, you have to realize that with M'gann down we don't have our mental link, or a way to get ahold of her ship leaving us without a way to contact the league or any backup-"

"-I don't care! I can't just leave her!"

"You won't, I will look for her." They glanced over the cliff staring into the ocean below, Kaldur taking notice of the icy coolness of the air, and the small spray of ocean mist on his skin. "Go back to the others. Stay with them and I'll search for her, and I won't return until I find her."

Tim scanned the ocean, a weight pressing itself onto his shoulders before exhaling slowly. "Just . . . bring her back to us."

Kaldur placed a comforting hand onto his shoulder. "I will. Now go back. Tend to Artemis and M'gann." He nodded and with a heavy heart left the fate of his friend in the hands of the Atlantean. Kaldur wasted no time leaping into the ocean, but every ounce of his feeling told him that Cassandra might not have made it. If the icy water temperature hadn't claimed her life, then the creature surely will.

* * *

"Tim! Wh-where's Cass?" Jaime asked.

Tim shook his head. "We followed her trail to a cliff not far from here that led to the ocean. Kaldur went to find her. But . ."

Jaime sighed fighting to keep spirits upbeat, "Well she's in good hands if he's looking for her. Right now we have bigger problems." He motioned to the rest of their team. M'gann was in Conner's arms, no longer screaming, but staring into the sky with blank lifeless eyes, while Artemis leaned against a tree holding her side as red sticky blood oozed from her open wound.

Tim went to her first. "Are you okay?"

She laughed at his stupid question, coughing dryly as she did so. "I'm fantastic, but I've had worse."

Tim moved her hand to look at her wound. "No you haven't."

All bravado gone, and her body beginning to shake, she shook her head. "N-no."

Jaime Reyes she is losing to much blood. "Tim, we gotta get her help."

Tim pushed a few bandages he had removed from his belt against her wound. "Fly up. See if you can spot a town or something." He nodded and took to the sky.

"What about M'gann? We need to contact J'onn?" Conner plead.

"But not without the ship and we need M'gann too-" Frustration and anger burned In his chest. The situation looking more and more hopeless as the seconds went by. "What happened to her?"

Conner shook his head. "She tried to stop its mind, but once she was inside she started freaking out. I don't know why."

"Guys!" Jaime was back. Hope in his voice. "There's a village not far from here. A few miles at most."

Tim didn't need to be told twice. Jaime grabbed onto Artemis while Conner took M'gann. Finally, a little bit of luck. Now if only Kaldur could find Cass.

* * *

It was as if she had been punched in the face by Mr. Freeze as soon as she hit the salty water, but luckily the creature was just as shell shocked by the temperature. Thinking quickly, ignoring the waves crashing down on top of her, she reached for an electric disk, attached it to the creature, and electrified it. Not once thinking of the effect that sending an electric current through the water might have had on her as well.

The next hour or so was a blur to her. In and out of consciousness. Tossed and turned by the icy waves. Her leather suit weighing her down. Visions. Her father. Her mother. Her first kill. Those eyes. Lifeless. Hollow. What had she done at only eight years old. The man in the bat costume who was terrifying, but kind. Tim. Barbara. Stephanie. A new family.

Dry land.

Warmth?

She fought to open her eyes. She was no longer in the water but was now on a beach somewhere, but even more strange was that she was in someone's arms, carrying her bridal style. Her natural instinct was to fight back. Who was this? Where was she? Where was Tim? Where were her friends? However the second thing she was aware of was how cold she was, her outfit had retained the freezing water and was keeping every inch of her body ice cold, but the one that was holding her was warm. Incredibly warm. Almost unnaturally warm. Against her better judgement, and everything she was ever taught, she found herself cuddling closer to them, her frigid body desperately seeking the heat they were producing, before unconsciousness overtook her again.

Right before her eyes closed she could have sworn she saw a light blue glowing orb with a dragon wrapped around it attached to a chain necklace.


	3. Stor Mun

**I have been a busy writing bee, but I wanted to get this one up before the weekend was through. If you have time, check out my short little three shot, "Troy" I had fun writing it, and I hope you have fun reading it.**

 **Read and review**

 **on with the show**

 **Chapter 3: _Stor_ _Mun_**

The grip of the young archers arms began to weaken around Jaimes neck, but her shivering from blood loss hadn't. "Come on Artemis stay with me."

 _ **Jaime Reyes, she has lost to much blood and will be losing consciousness soon.**_

"Yeah I know!"

"Wh-wh-what?"

"Oh sorry. Beetle was talking." Artemis gave a weak nod in understanding as her eyelids began slowly closing. "Artemis, stay awake!" Looking ahead of him he spotted the village coming up quickly. It wasn't ideal to fly, considering the freezing cold air, but it was the fastest, and best way in order to save her life. Now they just had to hope someone there could help them.

Coming upon the village, Jaime quickly noticed that it was sitting in complete darkness surrounded by the forest on all sides minus a road that led to the ocean and other that led elsewhere, probably to the nearest town. Nearest being a generous term since not even Jaime, nor the Beetle could find it. He landed on the single paved road that ran through the town. The sounds of cattle, horses and various other livestock the only sounds echoing from the darkness of the seemingly deserted space.

"You sure there's people here?" He asked the scarab on his back. After all it was the bug that found it in the first place.

 ** _Sensors show signs of life surrounding us._**

"Well . . where is-"

 ** _Jaime Reyes! Artemis._**

He looked down to the paling girl. Her breathing quickly becoming shallow. "No. NO! SOMEBODY! HELP ME!" Without any idea what to do he simply began shrieking at the top of his lungs. "MY FRIEND! SHE'S HURT! WE NEED HELP!"

For a minute or two there was no response to his cries, until finally lights began flickering in a few houses. Noticing this, Jaime turned his attention to those homes specifically. "PLEASE! WE NEED HELP!" A man and a woman came to their door, the man with a rifle and the woman with some sort of bat. Jaime approached cautiously, removing the scarabs armor from his body. "Please. My friends hurt."

The middle aged couple looked from him to the girl in his arms, the woman began to be filled with concern, but her husband still seemed hesitant. Jamie noticed that his eyes kept looking past them and checking the surrounding area as if looking for something until finally the woman brushed by her husband and began to look over Artemis. It didn't take long for her to come to the conclusion that the situation was indeed dire and began speaking horridly to her husband in a different language.

"Bug, what language they speaking?"

 _ **Swiss.**_

He turned to the woman. "Does anyone speak English?"

The woman turned to the open door of her home and began calling for someone, a second later a young girl about ten came to the opening. The woman spoke again and the little girl dashed off out of the house and down the road. The husband and her wife motioned for Jaime to follow them and they hurried off. By this point more of the townsfolk and ventured from their homes, each holding a variety of different items to be used as weapons and some with actual fire arms.

Jaime decided this was strange, but as long as they didn't attack him he felt that he was in the clear. At least for now. The couple finally brought him to a larger building that was beginning to turn their lights on, the little girl holding the door open and a man in a white coat standing outside waiting for them.

Jaime went to the man, assuming he was a doctor. "What happened?" He asked in English and began looking Artemis over.

Jaime was unsure how to respond. "Um, she was attacked."

The doctor glanced at him with an air of disbelief. "The Stor Mun?" Jaime's mouth hung open, unable to form words, but when the doctor got to the slash marks on her abdomen, he stopped his questions. "Come we must work quickly." He led them inside where a few nurses took Artemis from him and placed her onto a bed. The doctor began speaking to them all in Swiss, leaving Jaime in the dark as to what was happening. He turned to him one last time. "Wait here. Someone will be out hopefully soon."

Unable to do much else Jaime sat in the waiting room with his head in his hands.

"Clean clothes?" Jaime glanced at a nurse who had returned with some scrubs for him to put on. Looking down at his own they were covered in her blood.

He nodded, still unable to speak and changed right then and there. The nurse, with his bloodied clothes, disappeared into the back, once again leaving him alone.

"So it is true?" Jaime glanced at the gruff voiced stranger who had disturbed his brooding silence. "A survivor of the Stor Mun. Lucky you. Doesn't happen around these parts."

Jaime looked the stranger over. Long ratted coat with a brown stained grey beard and dirt ripped weather stained hat. No way he was a doctor. "Uh, can I help you?" Was all Jaime could think to say.

The stranger stumbled to a chair opposite of him. "This is a small town and didn't take long for word to pass about strangers entering our village. English speaking visitors. When that happens they often call me to translate, but not since the doctor moved to town. No one needs the town drunk anymore. The best part though is that no one notices me either."

 ** _Jaime Reyes. This individual means no harm._** The scarab wasn't able to actually read his thoughts, but could read his body language and may have deduced that Jaime wasn't sure if this man meant harm or not.

"Your the second one to say the word Stor Mun, What does it mean?"

He raised a furry grey brow. "You weren't hired to kill it?" He chuckled, "And here I came here thinking we were finally rid of it. If you didn't come to kill it then what are you doing here?"

Jamie wasn't like Tim, an almost expect in deduction reasoning, or a mind reader like M'gann, so he wasn't sure what this guys intentions were, and not even the scarab was able to provide that. The question then became, what does he tell him?

"Tell me what that thing was first." **_Smooth_**.

The man looked him over. A young Hispanic male in the middle of nowhere, with a blonde American, likely injured by the Stor Mun, wasn't the strangest thing he had ever seen. He leaned back in his chair. "My father's father, all the way back to the first settlers of this land, founded the village and had been here ever since, and each one told stories of the Stor Mun, or Big Mouth. At first it was a story to keep the kiddies from sneaking out at night, but didn't take long for them to realize that the stories were true. It comes once a month at least. It doesn't take livestock, only men, women or children, almost like it has too, if not our village then those around us. Many have gone to hunt the beast only to be killed along with my fellow villagers."

"That's interesting," Jaime honestly couldn't care less about its backstory, considering he had seen and heard of worse, or what he felt was worse, being a member of the team, "but what IS it? An alien? Monster?"

He shrugged. "There are so many versions of what the creature is it's hard to keep your head from spinning. Monster, demon, imp, alien, I guess it doesn't matter. You can't kill it, can't stop it, just sit back and wait for it to come for you." Jaime guessed that was why the village was practically on lockdown when he got there.

A nurse had returned and began berating the man in their native tongue and after a minute of back and forth the man had left leaving behind a bewildered Jaime.

"Town drunk." The nurse responded as if those two little words explained everything, but for the moment he was forgotten.

"My friend is she-"

The nurse held up a hand. "Still surgery." Her English wasn't the greatest, but it would have to do. "Stable." Jaime breathed a sigh of relief as she disappeared into the back again.

Suddenly a device in his pocket began buzzing. "Blue Beetle, this is Robin, what's the status?"

He grabbed the small range comm. "In surgery now. Where are you guys?"

"Coming up on the village now. Can you meet us?"

Jaime exhaled. Exhaustion quickly beginning to weigh on his shoulders. "Yeah give me a sec."

* * *

Superboy followed the nurse into the back with M'gann still in his arms. The nurse was a little freaked out at first seeing the green girl, whose ares were still frozen wide open, but Tim was able to ease her mind saying they were affiliated with the Justice League and if they were given time they'd be able to prove it. Still hesitant, she motioned for Superboy to follow to get her M'gann looked at, though Tim and Superboy weren't sure what, if anything, they'd be able to do for her.

Tim looked over his shoulder to find Jaime asleep sitting upright in his chair. For the moment they were safe, but had no idea of Kaldur and Cassandra were, if either of them were still alive. He went to a nearby desk and picked up the landline telephone, quickly glancing around his to make sure that he was alone before he dialed.

"Hello you've reached Thomas and Martha's pizza palace can I take your order?" A peppy voice on the other side responded.

Tim felt a wave of relief just hearing her voice. "I'd like to order a large cheese pizza, hold the cheese."

"Okay! Just to clarify you want a cheese pizza hold the cheese?"

"Hold the cheese please." He reiterated.

The woman sighed, a mixture of relief and annoyance, "Damn it Tim where are you?! The League lost contact with you hours ago! Not even J'onn can find you or his niece!"

Tim shook his head with a smirk, "Good to hear your voice too Babs. Yeah I know. M'gann and Artemis are down. We've taken refuge at a small town while they get medical treatment."

He heard her let out a small gasp and begin typing on a keyboard. "And the others?"

"Jaime is here, and Conner is with M'gann. Something happened to her mind and she seems . . I don't know, frozen?"

Barbara Gordon continued typing then stopped. He could feel the panic begin to set in from the former Batgirl. "Tim, where's Cass and Kaldur?"

* * *

 _Killer._

 _Monster._

 _You killed him._

 _Nothing but a monster._

 _You were born to be the perfect killer._

 _And it worked._

Cassandra took a sharp inhale as her eyes snapped open. The dreams and memories weren't anything new, but she had hoped that living with the Bat family would eventually make the horrors go away.

So far no luck.

She sighed as her eyelids slowly slid closed. Her frigid body forcing her to snuggle closer into the warm . . .

Wait. Where was she? And what was she laying on?

Her eyes snapped open once again, this time wincing at an odd orange and yellow light accompanied with an even brighter yellow shine. That one was the sun, and the soft flickering of orange and yellow was a fire lit in the center of the rock chamber she found herself in. Glancing around her surroundings she could see a large hole carved in the side of the rock room which helped to let in the sunshine, but that was all she could see from her vantage point at the moment.

She remembered the creature that attacked her and her team. She led it away and into the ocean, but after that, it was a blur. Ice cold salt water. Not being able to breathe. An electric shock. Darkness. The beach. Someone pulling her from beneath the waves. Was it Tim? Kaldur?

As her mind went to work putting the pieces together, she realized she had been feeling an odd rising and falling sensation. Sort of like being on a boat in the middle of the ocean as the waves moved it up and down.

Her fingers began to trace the texture of the surface were she lay.

Rocks? Hundreds of small jagged rocks? Peering at the odd, black colored "rocks" she could see that they would glitter in the sunlight, and they were moving. And that's when she heard it. Soft, rhythmic breathing, matching the movement of the "rock" bed.

Recap.

She was lying on something that is made of small, glittering black rocks. Something that was breathing and incredibly, impossibly warm.

Her mind raced trying to think of something that this "thing" could be and was coming to one conclusion. A conclusion that was impossible. But then again so were Martians, Witch Boys, And monsters. She moved her head, seeing a long tail and pointed triangle shaped head had wrapped around her to keep her close to its rocky skin, or more accurately, scales. Looking towards her back she could see and now feel the leathery membrane of a wing to further insulate the heat she do desperately needed.

She could see it.

But she couldn't believe it.

She was laying with a dragon.

Fairy tales were foreign to her, but she at least knew about Dragons. It was only from a fighting standpoint, the dragon fighting style, but still she knew OF them. She didn't think they actually existed though and yet here she was. Laying in her underwear curled up against . . . . wait.

Examining herself she realized that she was indeed partially naked, and yet this didn't quite horrify her. Being raised in the mountains is was common knowledge that skin to skin contact was a much better and effective way at transferring body heat in case of an emergency, and being weighed down in a wet leather suit wouldn't have helped either.

How did this happen would be a question that would have to wait. With all the stealth she had been taught, she inched her way from the dragon's embrace, keeping her dark brown eyes on the beast the entire time. Fortunately for her, it didn't move an inch but remained asleep. With the wind nipping at her exposed skin she stayed away from that carved out window instead heading towards the fire on the other side of the room where her uniform was could be found drying. With her senses still focused on the Dragon she dug through her utility belt, finding her equipment wet but still workable. She grabbed the cape and wrapped it around her shoulders seeing as her uniform was still too damp to wear, and even if it wasn't it was still coated with ocean salt making movement quite uncomfortable. With the cloth of her cape around her shoulders she made her way to the rock window to see where she was.

The sun had risen over the horizon to her right, meaning she was now facing north and the subsequent mainland. Judging by the shadows being produced by the trees from the forest at the foot of the mountain, she could tell that the sun rose about an hour ago and was about fifteen miles from where she had fought off the creature last night. This all put together told her that she had drifted onto an island pretty far from where she and her team and faced Klarion, and now she was in a hollowed out portion of a mountain with a dragon sleeping a few feet away from her.

How she survived was anyone's guess, but then again, Cassandra wasn't most people. She glanced at the dragon again, but found something of interest behind it, a staircase leading further into the mountain. She went for the rest of her uniform, formulating a plan. Get to the beach and somehow find a way to contact Tim. The mental link was still down so that was out, leaving her with limited options, but right now being in a Dragons den didn't seem like the best one.

She descended, Ignoring the fact that bedrooms seemed to have been carved into the mountain. Ignoring the fact that the air became more muggy and humid the further she went. Ignoring the fact that she could smell ash and flame and only focused on putting as much distance between herself and the dragon. She didn't know if or when it would wake up and find her missing. She slowed her pace when something suddenly occurred to her. What was the purpose of the dragon saving her life? It could have easily have killed her in the ocean or on the beach? Maybe to keep her for itself and not that other creature? When she stopped to think about it, it didn't make any sense.

But even more puzzling? Why was she hearing voices?

She inched further down and peered from behind a stone pillar at the bottom of the stairs and there she found the source of the voices. People. Human people. About ten or twelve younger looking kids ages fourteen, or fifteen, gathered around a large table eating breakfast.

"Getting. Weird." She breathed. She was so distracted, and bewildered by what she was seeing and had experienced she had barely registered that she wasn't alone anymore.

"Yeah, but they're not that bad." A male voice spoke beside her. With her cape still providing coverage, she took a few steps back. He held up his hands in a cautionary gesture. "Sorry I didn't mean to spook ya."

Her training took over as her eyes began to examine him from his posture to his facial expression to his tone of voice. He appeared older than the others, but not by much, sixteen, seventeen maybe, with shaggy strawberry blonde hair, and blue eyes. He flashed a charming, dimpled smile, his hands still up as if to show he meant no harm.

"My name's Trip, what's yours?" She remained silent as her highly skilled eyes continued to examine him. He gestured to the table where they had seemed to attract the attention of the others. "That's cool. We have food if your hungry. Come on." He reached for her shoulder with his hand, but didn't catch her own hand shoot from beneath her cape, slap his hand away, and retreat. He blinked a few times, unsure of what had just happened, and tried again. This time he caught her hand slap his own away before retreating back under her cape.

He grinned, and not in a charming manner as before, more like an excited animal playing with its food. "I'm not gonna hurt ya. I'm just offering you some food. Aren't you hungry? I can hear your stomach growling."

His statement puzzled her, but her face was set in a scowl. He tried to appear charming and friendly, but she knew better. It was in his eyes. They stared her down like she was a plaything and every gesture, every word was carefully chosen to lower her defenses. But unbeknownst to Trip, she wasn't prey. She was a predator.

He came at her again, a bit faster this time, but once again didn't catch her hand slap his own away, accompanied by a kick to the sternum, thus getting the attention of those who had been eating and were now staring curiously at Trip and the stranger.

"Dude when did a chick get here?"

"She's hot?"

"Did she just kick Trip's ass?" Were some of the murmuring she was able to pick out amongst the group of boys. That was another thing she hadn't noticed before. They were all young men.

Trip got to his feet, no longer the charming Casanova, but baring his teeth in a rage. As if he couldn't believe someone had disrespected him in such a manner. "What's wrong with you?" He snarled, "I'm just trying to be nice!" Cassandra couldn't be sure, but she could have sworn his pupils had briefly become black slits before reverting back to normal. He came at her again, but this time Cassandra made sure he would stay down when she delivered a few well placed blows.

He lay on the floor moaning in agony as she stepped over him looking for an exit out of the mountain. "Dude that was way hot." The boys had forgotten their food and were now making their way to Cassandra. Some with curiosity, but others with that same hungry look as Trip had. "What's your name?" One of them asked, apparently unaware of the conversation she just had with Trip.

At this point she didn't care if I their intentions were hostile or not, if they had come within a foot of her, she attacked. Pops, cracks, and screams of pain now echoed through the mountain as some of the boys now lay at her feet with broken bones and dislocated joints. However these kids seemed much sturdier, almost like a slightly weaker version of Superboy, whom she couldn't break, but chalked it up to fatigue.

"Damn. She's got some fight in her."

That's not possible. She turned around to find Trip had gotten to his feet looking relatively unharmed and coming right for her. No. He should have been feeling that for much longer. How was he-

Everything stopped when a roar split the air around them causing those that were still on their feet to run back to the safety of the breakfast table, as if they had been caught doing something they weren't supposed to. The dragon, that had saved her life before had swooped in from above and had positioned itself around Cassandra. Body language for animals was actually quite simple, and with its wings, tail, and neck wrapped around her she could tell it was protecting her.

It swung its head around, glaring as a dragon could at those that may have still had ill intent, but held a particularly menacing stare towards Trip. It's hissed, blowing thick wisps of steam from its nostrils and open jaws, before taking a step towards him. Cassandra shielded her eyes when a bright blue and cerise colored light momentarily blinded her, but when she looked back the Dragon was gone. In its place was a young man, tall and lean with dark brown hair and a matching crystal necklace, just as the dragon wore, dangling around his neck. His face was set in a deep scowl, that could kill if given the chance, and advanced on Trip.

He smirked, rubbing his side from the blows Cassandra and given him, but acted as if nothing had happened. But she could still see the pain his face. "Didn't tell us you were having your girlfriend over, Drake."

The one called Drake had his nose touching his. "Isn't it kinda early for you to be acting like an ass, Theodore?"

Trip's cocky grin faded. "How many times have I told you? My name is Trip just like-"

"-your great, great grandfather. I know him by the way and I hated his guts to."

Their staring contest continued before Trip glanced at Cassandra. "Take a look around, she don't need a hero."

"I saw, but you sure do. My little damsel in distress." Ignoring any discomfort he might have been feeling, Trip shoved Drake as hard as he could, but that only pushed him back about a foot. "I guess your daily ass kicking is gonna start early today."

"No it won't!" This time a voice boomed from the top of the stone staircase forcing everyone, including Trip, but except Drake, to shrink back. Down the stairs came an older man in a blue dress shirt, silver grey hair that was cut short and a trimmed silvery beard. His appearance conveyed that he took care of himself, and carried himself in a very authoritative manner that reminded Cassandra of Bruce. His face and eyes were stern and set on Trip, who in turn appeared to be somewhat afraid of him.

Drake stepped back placing his shoulder in front of Cassandra as if to block the elder ones view of her, but she wasn't what he was focused on. He came to the base of the stairs, looking over the young men who were still writhing, and some crying in pain, on the floor before glancing at Trip.

"Could you at least wait until lunch time to begin vexing me or my nephew, Trip?"

Cassandra watched as Trip had become a whipped puppy all of the sudden. Although it wasn't uncommon for someone like this to retreat in the presence of real authority. Not that this Drake did t have it, but Trip was intent on challenging it. "I apologize, Master Draco, but-"

Draco through up his index finger to silence him. By now Draco, was face to face with the young man. "No but's. You may not have had any respect in that boys home that I plucked you from, but you WILL have it here. Understand?"

Trip kept his gaze averted. "Yes."

Draco leaned in a bit closer so that his ear was by his mouth. "Yes, What?"

Trip finally lifted his head so that his lips were up by Draco's ear. "Yes sir."

Seemingly satisfied Draco motioned with his head that Trip was excused before turning his attention to the others. "Finish your breakfast then an extra hour of your morning exercises." He was met by groans before booming, "want to make it TWO?" Silence. "That's what I thought." Now he turned his attention to Drake. "A word in my office?"

"Wait What about us?" One of the injured boys from the ground asked.

Draco casually glanced over his shoulder before chuckling. "Consider this a lesson in respect." And left without another word back up the stairs.

Drake turned to Cassandra and handed her a key. "Up the stairs. At the far end of the hall is my room. Get inside lock yourself in and don't come out till I come for you." Unlike the others, this one seemed to have a genuine concern for her wellbeing, and had no malicious intent in his eyes.

Just . . . . sadness.

She took the key, clutching it under the fabric of her cape, but he didn't leave until she had began to ascend the stairs, with him right behind her.

 **No escape just yet.** She groaned. **But what in the hell was going on here?**

* * *

"I told you having that girl here would be an issue." Draco spoke as his desk chair was swiveled around so that he was facing out of the window of his office. Windows that were really large holes carved into the mountain.

Drake, who had entered the office a minute ago, was busy rummaging through one of Draco's cabinets. "I wasn't going to let her die."

"I understand that, and applaud you for it, but why not take her back to the mainland?"

"I found her on our shores. Taking her back would have taken to long and would have frozen her if I went to fast. It was much safer and much warmer bringing her here. And what's the big deal anyways?" Drake was now pacing about the room in search of something, but Draco wasn't finished.

He spun around in his chair. "Because we cant have word getting out about this place and who's here. It can be dangerous."

Drake, in a fit of frustration stopped his pacing, "Why? In case one of these criminal misfits decided to jump ship? Cause chaos on the mainland because of their 'cool powers bro'?" Draco looked at him confused, so he continued, "Yeah. I've done my homework on each of these kids. Each has a criminal record, gang affiliations, assault charges. Theodore, sorry Trip or whatever, was locked away for robbery and assault with a deadly weapon. At fourteen! But was let out on good behavior to a boys home? Sorry but I know a friggen psychopath when I see one, and he fits the bill to a T."

Draco leaned back in his chair letting out an amused chuckle. "My you have definitely learned some interesting new skills when you were with the Titans didn't you?"

"This is serious, Draco." Drake stomped over to another larger cabinet on the other side of the office and swung the doors open. Inside was a large orb, about the size of a basketball, that was pulsing with a power dark green power. Drake gesture to the item. "This spell was supposed to lead us to the descendants of our former brothers and sisters, but these aren't warriors. These are thugs."

Draco exhaled as he leaned onto his desk, putting his chin on top of his fists. "I've told you. Times have changed and most of the old ways have been lost, and it's up to us to pass them down to this generation. It may take time-"

"-but why do I feel like the term 'honor' is lost on these kids. Hell, a young girl is hurt and in trouble and the first thing on their minds isn't to help her at all. We're supposed to help people. That was the oath we took-"

"-RIGHT NOW WE JUST NEED TO HELP OUR PEOPLE!" Silence followed after Draco's outburst and had settled for a few minutes before he sighed again. "I'm sorry Drake. It's just that we have this same argument at least once a week, and the only thing I'm asking of you is that you be patient with me, and these kids."

Drake's frown didn't let up. For the past six months he had been practically banging his head against the wall with these kids that wanted little to nothing to do with him, or the "old ways" and just teach them how to change into a dragon. Most of these kids were already making plans about what to do with their powers when they got back home, and none of it was good. Drake would tell Draco about these things, but each time the elder knight just asked for time and patience. Something Drake was quickly running out of.

But whenever Draco could tell that he was reaching the end of his rope, he always reminded him, "Remember why you came back to us in the first place. It is through you that the Dragon Knight will live on. You have a duty to your people. They just need time." Drake let out a long sigh and continued rummaging the office in an angry silence until he found what he was looking for. A bottle of scotch and a glass. "Isn't it a little early for that?"

Drake poured himself a glass while shrugging. "It's two p.m. somewhere."

Draco snorted a laugh. "I didn't even know you drank."

Drake downed two glasses before tossing the glass to Draco, who caught it easily in his hand. "I've had friends in low places." And with that he left Draco's office slamming the door behind him.

Draco fiddled with the glass in his hand until he was sure that Drake was far enough away. "He's gone now." He said aloud.

The shadows, produced by the sunlight, began to converge into one of the darkest corners of the room allowing a figure dressed in a long black trench coat, long white hair, and a scarf covering the lower half of his face to emerge into the light. Malchior's piercing azure gaze glared daggers at the elder Dragon Knight.

"Your losing control of the situation." He muttered smoothly, but still dangerously.

"The girl was an unforeseen happenstance." Draco tried to ration, but Malchior was having any of it.

"This isn't just about the girl. Your little scheme to only select the Dragon Knights with, as you put it, 'issues' is beginning to backfire."

Draco glanced at the cabinet that held the glowing ball. Out of maybe twenty knights the spell had revealed, he only picked the ones that would be the easiest to manipulate. But as Malchior said, it was beginning to backfire. "I just need time-"

Malchior slammed his hands on top of Draco's desk. "Drake isn't the only one losing his patience. Mother needs to be awakened. The preparations have been in place for to long."

Draco shook his head. "The time is not yet right. I've told Drake about his parentage and his need to embrace it. Once he has then we can move on to awaken your mother."

"Drake shows no signs of embracing anything, and this girl here will only complicate things."

Draco leaned closer to Malchior, and devilish sneer already in place. "Quite the contrary. This could serve as a helpful reminder about his need to be with his own kind."

Malchior narrowed his eyes, his devious mind quickly putting the pieces together for himself and stood back from his desk. "I mean it though Draco. Get control of this situation or I will." With that Malchior vanished back into the shadows, leaving Draco alone to plan his next act of villainy.

 **Cassandra's fight scene was going to be much longer as was the hospital scene, but hopefully I cut enough to where it still made sense.**

 **Hope you enjoyed and we'll see ya next time.**


	4. Thickening

**Sorry it's been a while since I've updated this one. I've been busy with some cute projects "Troy" and "Stupid Cupid". Go check em out! There pretty short and good for a laugh or two.**

 **Enough chqtter.**

 **On with the show.**

 **Chapter 4: Thickening**

Drake stomped up the stone staircase to his room with a tray of food in his hands. Luckily the ingrates below had left some so that he was able to gather a few morsels for their guest. His anger spiked at the thought of the group of kids awaiting his return for the class he was to teach.

The last six months had been an absolute nightmare for the young knight. Draco waved off his frustrations saying he was simply not used to being around children, an idea that made him snort in contempt. He lived with the Titans, who were only a bit younger then himself, but older then these kids, and they weren't nearly as much of a headache. These kids were disrespectful, obnoxious, loud and all around just bad kids. It was only a month into his, what he decided to call, sentence when he decided to look into each of them more in depth, using the skills Robin and Cyborg had taught to him. So he went off to the nearest city and wasn't surprised by what he found.

He sighed, dispelling his frustration as best as he could. He tried to give them the benefit of the doubt, he really did, but he was running out of patience with these kids, and his uncle. Draco would repeat the same things every time Drake would raise a concern. "Their just kids", "things are different in these days", "they just need proper guidance", "You were no picnic either". This wasn't exactly what he had in mind when he came back, but then again things never turn out the way we plan.

 **Thunk**

His foot had come into contact with the door to his room, his only sanctuary in this place, and where the mystery girl was currently hiding out. He had gone to the beach from some fresh air, and to get away from the group and their, what they called, music, when he saw her in the ocean. Sure it didn't make any sense for her to be there, but once he saw the insignia on her chest, it all came together. He didn't know many of the Justice League members, but he knew about a few of them, and he knew about the Batman. He quickly came to the conclusion that she was on a mission of some sort, and he'd be lying if he said he wasn't somewhat hopeful that Robin and his crew were with her.

Hence the real reason he hadn't taken her back to the mainland. Maybe she could tell him where they were.

He shook his head and knocked on his own door. "I, uh, brought some food if your hungry." Silence. Not surprising. He pressed his ear to the door, using his better hearing to search for her on the other side, and still he heard nothing. Not breathing . . or a heartbeat. Panicked, he set the food down and burst into his room, thinking maybe she had snuck out or something.

He didn't have time to blink when the door slammed shut behind him and he was quickly pinned against it with a knife at his throat. **_She hid her heartbeat?! And breathing?!_**

"Where. I?" She demanded.

His head was tilted upwards so as to avoid the knife at his throat, but he thought it was strange that she would ask that question in such a manner. Still he responded. "An island, not far from the mainland."

She lowered the knife, allowing him to move his head down and look into her eyes. Anger swam in her dark brown irises, but something that also seemed to be confusion as they darted around as if searching for something. "Who?" Drake wasn't sure how to respond so she asked again this time tapping the knife against his cheek.

"Who am I?" She nodded. That's what she was looking for. She was looking for the right words to say. "My name is Drake. And I'm the one that saved your life."

There was a small part of her expression that began to soften. It looked like gratitude for a second before hardening again. "What?"

"What am I?"

She nodded. "Beast? Human?"

Drake shrugged, more like a tick of his shoulder, "Both really." Her eyebrow twitched. "It would be easier if we had this conversation away from pointy objects." Her eyes narrowed slightly as her fingers tightened around the knife. "Trust me if I wanted you dead, I woulda left you in the water."

Her eyes softened again, subtly, and after another second or two of contemplation she stepped back, but the knife was still aimed at him. With his hands up to show he meant no harm, he opened the door and gathered the tray of food. Instead of handing it to her he set it on his desk that had been positioned at the far side of his room then went to his dresser to grab her some of his clothes, seeing as she was still wrapped in her cape. He turned around, clearly a gesture that said he wouldn't look as she got dressed, but also trusted that she wouldn't stab him with his back turned. As quickly as she could she dressed herself in his, albeit much larger, long sleeved shirt and sweatpants. Once she was finished she cleared her throat.

"It's easier to chat when your not partially naked," he said as he turned, "also if you didn't have a knife pointed at me."

He grip relaxed slightly and her arm fell to her side, but even in that position Drake had little doubt that she would still be able to kick his ass. "Alright. Now I have a question for you. What are you doing here? Well not here but the mainland. Not many people are around here after all." She remained silent. "Do you speak English?" She appeared to be of vietnamese descent mingled with American, which may explain her trouble with the language. Still she didn't answer him, so now it was time for a different tactic.

Looking around his room, he found her uniform sprawled out, the insignia of the Batman visible. "That symbol," he pointed, "That's Batman's symbol right? So do you know Robin?"

Her poker face cracked slightly. "You know . . Robin?"

Okay we're getting somewhere. "Sort of. I, uh, lived with him and his team for a few months."

Her face hardened again. That wasn't possible. She had been with Bruce for a few years and with Tim and the team for at least the last six months and she never saw him around.

Wait a minute. Wasn't there another Robin? Her face softened when she realized he must be referring to the Robin she hadn't met yet, but had heard a lot about. Dick Grayson. However her natural instinct was to be very distrusting and he was no exception, so she kept her face as hard as Stone not letting on what she knew.

Frustration began to simmer inside of him. "Where you on like a mission here or something." Still nothing. His brows furrowed followed by the lowering of the corners of his mouth into a frown. "Look I'm just trying to help you, but I can't if your not up front with me."

Her eyes narrowed. He was talking the truth . . . . Sort of, but a knock on the door put her back onto the offensive. He rolled his eyes, clearly at his lost work and went to the door but didn't open it. "What?"

"Hey Drake, it's Ed. Master Draco wanted me to tell you that he wants you to cover the training for this morning."

Ed was one of the few kids Drake didn't mind, but that's not what was causing him concern. Draco NEVER missed a chance to do a training session. Ever. "Why?" He shouted through the door.

"Dunno man. He just said he has things to take care of and for you to take over."

Drake thought it over for a moment. "I'll be down in a minute. I need to speak with Draco."

"Uh, Alright." Drake didn't move from the door until he was sure, Ed's footsteps disappeared down the stairs.

He turned back to her. "I guess I have to leave now."

Once again her eyes were darting in various directions examine the planes of his facial features as well the different movements of his body. Something was wrong. "What's wrong?" She found herself asking.

Drake shook his head. "I don't know, but . . something's not right. My uncle never misses a training session. In fact he's adamant about not missing one."

He fell into thought, but clearly there was more. "And?"

"I just. He never lets me sit in either. Maybe a handful of times, but he insists on teaching solo, and . . . and I don't know it's just doesn't make sense." Drake went to his bed and reached for something that was wrapped in a large, thick rag. It looked like a pipe of some kind, and even though it was wrapped up, he was still uncomfortable holding it. "Here. This is pure iron." He handed it to her. It was a long pipe, but thick and heavy nonetheless. "It'll hurt a Dragon Knight worse than a knife can. Our weakness is iron."

She took the pipe, much to his relief. "I don't know what's going on, but I'd feel better knowing you can defend yourself against these guys." He went to the door, until he heard a small.

"Why?"

He didn't turn around. "Why what?"

"Why. Protect. Me?"

For a moment or two there was only the sound of their breathing. "Because I need to." He finally answered and left the room.

* * *

A silent Barbara Gordon absorbed the information being fed to her by the young Robin who could practically see the wheels turning in her mind. "-and now, we're waiting to see how Artemis is doing." He covered the receiver of the phone while letting out an enormous yawn. Had he really been up all night?

"I've already sent the request to J'onn about M'gann. Hopefully he'll be able to help her. In the meantime you need to get some sleep."

He rolled his eyes. Was it just a "Batgirl" thing to know EXACTLY what was happening with the bird boys? "I'm fine. Once I know Artemis is okay, I'm going out to look for Cass."

"Cass can handle herself, and you yourself said, Kaldur is looking for her. You, however, will be useless without sleep. And stop rolling your eyes at me."

He reviewed his surroundings, but couldn't find any cameras watching him. So it IS a "Batgirl" thing. "I'll think about it. But not until I know about Artemis."

Barbara inhaled, a frustrated inhale. "Fine. J'onn is heading to your location now. Call me when you're able."

"You got it Babs." He could tell she was hesitant to end the call, but he had to let her go if he was going to "get some sleep". Once the phone was hung up he surveyed his surroundings again. Other then the fact that Jaime was still passed out In the waiting room, and that the sun had risen, nothing had changed. He flopped onto a chair beside Jaime. "Maybe just a quick-"

"Are you a friend of the girls?"

Or not. He hoisted himself up to his feet so he could greet the heavy accented doctor. "Yes."

The doctor gave a quick nod, examining the Boy Wonder and chuckling, "Not every day we get superhero's out this way. But would explain why your friends are so resilient."

Tim breathed a sigh of relief, "So Artemis? The blonde?"

The doctor nodded with a smile. "She's strong and was able to pull through in time for us to help her. She will be out much of the day, but she'll make it. Your green friend, however, I don't have an answer for."

"We figure it's a, um, Martian thing and we have someone coming who hopefully can help her." Tim explained. He wasn't sure what else to say in all honesty, but the doctor seemed to accept it.

"We've made her comfortable, but that's all we can do. As for you, if you need a place to sleep we can make arrangements."

Tim shook his head. "I'm sorry but I can't. I just need a few minutes then I have to go look for my friend."

The doctor suddenly grew tense. "I don't mean to pry, and I understand if you can not answer me, but were you here to kill the Stor Mun?" Tim was silent, but conveyed a confused expression that the doctor was able to pick up on. "The Stor Mun, or big mouth, has haunted this village, and the neighboring villages for centuries. Coming and going and making sure to take a few of us with it."

Tim took this opportunity. "Do you know what it is? Or what it wants?"

The doctor shrugged. "I apologize, but I do not know. What I do know is that any attempt that has been made to kill it have ended in failure. I was hoping when I saw you here that maybe you would be able to."

"Unfortunately no. It attacked, but it got away, and my friends are still out there somewhere. With . . it."

The doctor looked down at his shoes and gave a small shake of his head as he turned to leave into the back of the hospital. "Then it is very likely that they are dead."

The more people said that, the more Tim continued to believe it.

* * *

Jaime and Tim may have been feeling exhaustion take its toll, but Conner refused to give in. Not until he knew for a fact that M'gann was okay, even if that seemed less and less likely as time went on. There he sat, his hand in hers, and regardless of how unsettling her expression was, he never took his eyes away from her. Her eyes were wide open and laced with terror, but stared into the nothingness. What had she seen in that things mind? Why had this happened to her? Wasn't she the strongest psychic on Mars? That's what J'onn said. And yet some frothing, clawed, THING took her down? How was this possible?

One thing was for sure. If she was stuck this way for the remainder of her days, he wouldn't eat or sleep until he found it and killed it with his bare hands.

His attention was pulled away for a second as a few of the hospital staff began wondering the hall just outside their room. A few of them venturing a peak at the green girl that they had heard about, but Superboy's stare told them to keep moving. Once they were alone again he turned his attention back to M'gann.

"What happened to you?" He asked caressing her cheek.

"Maybe we can find out together." From the door to their room stepped a much older, but same shade of green, Martian dressed in a long cape with a familiar X across his chest.

Conner got to his feet. "You came?! How?! Did Tim?!"

J'onn held up a hand to quiet him. "The League lost contact with you once M'gann went down. We couldn't find you, until Tim reached out to Barbara."

Conner was relieved, but only for a moment. "Why is it just you? What about Giovanni who sent us out here? Did he know what we were getting into?!"

This time J'onn put a hand on the aggravated young man. "I understand your frustration. But right now the League has some important matters right now. Matters I can not discuss at the moment. Right now I want to see what has happened to my niece."

Conner quickly relaxed once he remembered about M'gann, whose mind J'onn was already beginning to probe. At this point all Conner could do was sit back and wait . . . and wait . . . and wait. After about ten minutes Conner could see small beads of sweat forming on the elder Martians forehead, his eyes from beneath his closed eyelids almost spinning out of control, and his breathing quickly becoming more rapid.

"J'onn?" He called. "J'onn what's happening?" Should he shake him out of it? Should he grab his shoulder? What should he-

A scream split the air as M'gann sat upright knocking her uncle back and slamming him into the wall as her telekinetic powers continued to lash out. Conner rushed to her side and wrapped his arms around her, but even this wasn't enough to calm her down, at least not at first. She continued fighting and screeching, but he held firm until her hands traced the arms that held her snaking up his back until they found each other and she returned the embrace. Her screaming shifted into sobs, and her fighting slowly becoming soft trembling.

Doctors soon rushed into the room, helping J'onn to his feet and looking over M'gann, though they still weren't sure what they were looking for considering what she was.

"It is fine." J'onn assured them, "leave this to me." Reluctantly the hospital staff left the room, shutting the door behind them.

"Uncle J'onn," she pulled away from Conner and wrapped her arms around his neck. "I'm so sorry."

He returned the hug, "It is alright. I'm just glad I found you."

She sobbed into his neck. "I'm sorry I hid. Just the things-the things that was in that creatures head were to . . . overwhelming."

Conner clenched his fists in fury. "Was it Klarion's? One of his demon, monsters . . Things!?"

M'gann looked to her boyfriend and slowly started to shake her head. "No. Not a demon. I think . . I think it was, or used to be, an angel." Conner's fists relaxed, his puzzled eyes glancing from one Martian to the other, but then M'gann began to tremble. Her gloved hands went to her arms in an attempt to comfort herself as the visions she had experienced assaulted her mind. "It was in so much pain. It's mind . . was shattered."

J'onn placed a hand on her shoulder. "That's enough M'gann. You don't need to say anymore."

"Yeah, that's enough." Superboy slipped onto the bed next to her and brought the still trembling Martian into his arms.

"Your other teammates are resting," J'onn continued, "You should too. But when they awaken they will be happy to see you are awake." M'gann gave a tear filled nod and leaned back onto the bed as Conner helped to ease her in. J'onn decided that his mind too needed to rest. When he had traveled into her mind, she had hidden herself from the horrid she had seen, and couldn't bring herself to get out. Not until he had come for her.

Martians technically didn't need sleep, but rest was always welcomed, especially now. J'onn sat on a nearby chair, too tired to separate Conner and M'gann who had fallen asleep beside each other.

* * *

The mountain had a wealth of tunnels that went all throughout the structure that could be used to the younger knights desires, however there was on section that was closed off from them, mostly because they had no idea it existed. To anyone who was unaware the tunnel simply ended, however if you kept walking you past through an illusionary wall deeper into the mountain. This section had to be moved from the Swiss alps to the island when Draco and Malchior first formed their alliance once Draco convinced Malchior that they would be safer there, but with the stranger in their midst, Malchior couldn't be sure.

He sat on his knees as his fingers caressed the smooth stone texture of his mother's sarcophagus. "Mother," he whispered, "I am so sorry that you have waited so long to awaken. It won't be much longer." His fingers now dug into the stone, his nails sliding across the rock as he clenched it into a tight fist and spoke with venom and malice, "Master Draco, has assured me as much."

"Don't start doubting me now." Malchior didn't move as Draco himself began to walk around the sarcophagus, his hands sliding across the top in an affectionate manner. "I loved your mother. Drakull and I were going to change the world of the Dragon Knight together."

"Loved?" Malchior parroted catching Draco's attention. "I'll remind you that she is not dead, merely sleeping."

"I am aware, but I have to keep my feelings in check, lest I begin to make mistakes. I do not want to awaken your mother until Drake has accepted his true heritage unlocking the pure power that lives within him."

Malchior got to his feet in a rage. "He hasn't even come close-"

"-his time with the Titans has changed him. An unforeseen, but minor setback. However this young lady he has rescued presents a unique opportunity for us both." He stepped away from the sarcophagus towards the other end of the tomb, walking slowly to a block of solid ice placed against the rock wall. Wiping away some condensation off the ice he revealed the fair skinned face of a young woman, just like Drakull, deep asleep.

"Let me guess. Kill this girl and blame it on the one he saved?" Draco was quiet for a moment his expression softening as his hands slid across the ice as if caressing the young girls face. "Draco?"

He finally exhaled. "Yes, that's . . that's the plan. But like I said, this will take time."

Malchior narrowed his eyes, noticing that the tone in Draco's voice was less than convincing. "Time? Or hesitancy?"

Draco spun to face Malchior. "I've waited a long time to see Drakull again, but this will all be for naught if this is rushed." Draco approached Malchior, making sure each word he spoke was heard, "You are to wait for my orders. Do I make myself clear?"

Malchior huffed a few times beneath his scarf. "As clear as crystal."

The two stared each other down before Draco turned on his heel for the exit without another word. Malchior watched him go and made sure he was alone before heading towards another tunnel that would take him deeper into the mountain, far beneath the sea level. "Besides I have my own projects to attend to." He muttered.

* * *

Cassandra let out the breath that she had been holding and shook away the stars that danced before her vision from lack of air. It wasn't difficult to hide ones heartbeat, but the longer she did it, the harder it became, but luckily for her she wasn't caught. She had been trying to sneak out of the mountain when she saw Draco seemingly disappear and her natural curiosity pushed her to follow him. Now it was clear that his intentions were malicious in nature for her and for the young woman trapped in the ice.

Now she had a choice to make.

Go back to Drake and inform him that he was ultimately being used, or flee the island as fast as she was able? But then again, even if she did leave, it would take her some time to swim to the mainland, and even if she did, she might run into that thing again and be dead before she hit the water. Then there was the issue of her team. Where they looking for her? Were they even alive?

After what seemed like ages of weighing the options she finally came to a conclusion.

Whether she wanted to admit it or not, she needed help and Drake was willing to provide it, and judging by what Cassandra had overheard from Draco and Malchior, he would need help to.

 **A/n: Wow we've got a lot of stuff going on here. We've got a creature with a "shattered mind", Draco and Malchiors partnership is on the rocks, Draco wants to frame Cassandra so Drake would give in to his heritage, yeesh it's all messed up.**

 **To clarify some things.**

 **1\. Malchiors mother is a lesser known Wonder Woman villain named Drakull Karfang. And idea given to me from my buddy A-liongleek.**

 **2\. In reference to Drake's heritage Draco is referring to Drake's mother, Malundra, a very powerful witch. He wants Drake to embrace this power and become stronger to help lead this new band of Dragon Knights.**

 **Any other questions put them in the review or pm and we'll see ya next time.**


	5. Cold

**Yeesh, it took me FOREVER to get this chapter up. Big thanks to Lou who helped to bounce ideas off of. Read, review and all that fun stuff.**

 **On with the show.**

 **Chapter 5: Cold**

Malchior continued his descent down his secret passage until finally arriving to another area magically closed off to those who weren't aware of its existence. There, standing in wait, was Trip. He leaned against the stone wall, arms crossed and looking somewhat impatient, but a small spark ignited in his eyes when Malchior came into view.

"I trust you were able to sneak away without much issue?" Malchior asked.

Trip smirked, "Drake is in charge, and had no issue with the fact that I was gone. Told him I was suffering with emotional trauma from when that girl attacked me."

"You mean when she effectively 'kicked your ass', as you kids would say?"

Trip glared, "Just give me the power already so I can teach that bitch a lesson."

Malchior placed a hand on his shoulder. "Patience young one, there is still one more test I need you to pass. Then I will help to unlock the beast inside of you."

Trip rolled his eyes, but an excited smile crept across his handsome yet arrogant features. "Fine. So are we gonna have more fun with this guy?"

Malchior motioned for him to follow and they both stepped beyond the magical stone illusionary wall into another hidden chamber. "Your water based talents have proven quite useful in our little chats. But I'm losing my patients, so now it's time for some real answers from our Atlantean friend." On the other side of the chamber sat a young man, chained to a metal chair, face and body bloody and unconscious. Malchior slapped his face a few times until his aqua green eyes fluttered open.

"Good afternoon my friend. Did you enjoy your reprieve?"

Kaldur'ahm remained stoically silent at Malchior's taunt, but looked passed him to the excited looking youth behind him. "Are we going to continue the good cop, bad cop routine?" He asked. Not a hint of fear or nervousness in his tone.

"I've been around for a long time," Malchior chuckled, "And though it is a dated method of interrogation, there is a reason it's stood the test of time." Malchior placed his face inches from Kladur's, "All I want to know is who else may potentially be searching for you?"

Kaldur kept his eyes fixed on Malchior's, ignoring the warm breath that seeped through the scarf that covered his mouth. Still he remained silent. After a few minutes of the tense staring contest, Malchior stepped back. "At least you can take comfort in the fact that your little friend has found herself a guardian, at least for the time being." Kaldur tensed, a minute detail, but enough that Malchior caught it. "Oh yes, she's still alive, but plans are in motion to remedy that situation. In the meantime." Malchior turned to Trip. "Remember what I taught you. Control over the elements is a difficult task, but I believe in running before you begin walking."

Trip grinned as he approached Kaldur'ahm. His hands twitching with excitement at the thought of what he was about to do. Then in one swift motion he grabbed at Kaldur's face, making sure to dig his nails into the rugged, somewhat scaly skin of the Atlantean's cheeks. His skin was tough, but not tough enough that Trip struggled to pierce his flesh. Using what he was taught he reached into the watery supply that sat beneath his skin and began absorbing his precious lifesource into his own body. Trip full on smiled at this point watching with glee as Kaldur began to cough and choke as his body went dry.

"Remember not to kill him." Malchior reminded, "Just leave enough for him to talk." It wasn't a second after Malchior finished speaking that Kaldur began screaming.

"Well this is new." Trip smirked, "never made him scream before?"

Malchior pulled him away, "that's because it isn't you, you twit. This is something else." Kaldur continued to thrash about in agony until his head finally slumped over unconscious.

* * *

.

Drake's boots clunked against the stone ground as he carefully observed the young knights in training, each seated in the lotus position and attempting meditation. It took him a good ten minutes to get these kids to quiet down enough to begin and even now he can hear them giggling, sighing, whispering, and being disrespectful of the art in some form or another.

"Shh." He hissed for the fifth time.

"This is so dumb." Came a whispered response.

"Are we gonna learn some more ass kicking moves today?"

"No." Drake said evenly. "You all have been lax in your meditation, so we're gonna spend the next hour catching up." A wave of groans rippled through the boys that he tried to ignore.

"Why do we have to do this?" Another moaned.

Drake rolled his eyes at the question that had been asked for what seemed like the hundredth time that day. "Each of you has the reincarnated spirit of a dragon sleeping deep within you, meditation will help establish the eventual connection, and keep your minds in sync."

"I thought the dragons inside us aren't actually alive?"

This question came from Ed, the only one he could tolerate. "Yes and no. The dragon is still there, but merely sleeping and allowing you the use of its body and power on a smaller scale. A piece of the dragon will always exist in you, and that is why you will, one day, be given a special jewel to help control the dragon, and meditation helps in that regard."

Ed made an "O" with his mouth and resumed his attempt at meditating. Drake continued his watch, shushing and scolding as needed, until he felt the presence of his uncle slipping up behind him.

"Meditation? Nice. These boys haven't kept up with this that's for sure."

He scoffed, "I know. And where did you run off to?"

Draco stood beside him with arms folded and his gaze fixed on their students. "Had some personal business to attend to. Nothing to concern yourself with."

Drake nodded. "You never have personal business. You live for these morning classes, suddenly there's a strange girl here and you have 'business'?"

Draco snorted an icy mist from his nose. "What's with the interrogation Drake? You go off on your own regularly am I not allowed the same privilege?"

Drake scowled at his uncle. "Sure. Do whatever the hell you want." Drake shouldered past him heading back up the stairs. "She'd better be alive when I get to my room."

Draco outwardly groaned. "Why are you so set in not trusting me?"

"Cuz I don't trust you, Draco!" He yelled. "You've never given me a reason too." The two stared each other down before realizing it had gotten way to quiet. Draco brought his attention to his students and found they were all staring at the argument taking place.

"Back to your meditation now!" They did as they were told, but when Draco looked back to the stairs his nephew was gone.

* * *

Drake all but sprinted up the stairs to his room, hoping that the girl was still there and not a bloody mess. One part of his brain told him that Draco wouldn't really do anything to harm anyone, but then again Draco took the idea of keeping this growing band of knights a secret.

He could easily see this girl as a threat and quickly do away with her, and the idea caused him to quicken his pace. He didn't bother knocking on his own door, he simply threw his key into the lock and after a quick turn, burst into his room.

He breathed a sigh of relief when he saw her merely flipping though his books. She looked at him with a brow raised clearly wondering why he was breathing heavily and looked so relieved. "Sorry. I'm just glad your still here. What are you doing? Your eyes keeping darting around my face and body, it's kinda creeping me out."

She shrugged one of her shoulders. A shoulder that popped from the neck hole of his shirt. "Body. Talks."

He rolled his eyes, not in the mood for vague answers. "Well that doesn't really answer my question." She stayed silent, forcing him to think a bit longer on her words. "Wait. You mean body language? Oh your checking to see if I'm lying." She replaced the book and nodded again.

"I speak. Body language." She said in broken English.

Drake furrowed his brow at her. "So wait. Body language, is your language?" A nod. "That doesn't make any sense." Her head tilted in thought before she took a small fighting stance and motioned for him to come at her. He was still unsure and confused, but advanced and and with a few quick moves, she had him pinned against the wall with her elbow placed underneath his chin.

"Body talks. I fight."

She let him down allowing him to speak. "So let me get this straight. You know body language well enough to know when to attack, and to land crucial blows?" Nod. "So you do speak English?"

She shrugged as her eyes darted to the floor. "Never learned."

Drake wasn't an expert in body language by any means, but he certainly recognized the look of shame and hurt that had just crossed her features. "You were never taught how to speak?" She shook her head and motioned with her hand in a writing gesture. "Or write?" She shook her head. "But you know how to fight?"

Her eyes swept the floor again. "Kill."

It took him a moment to process what she meant by that single word, but when it had, a mixture of anger and pity swelled inside of him. "You were only taught to kill?" She nodded again and placed her hand a foot off the floor indicating height. "From when you were small?" Nod. He took a seat on his bed and scoffed. "Wow. That's, um . . . wow. I mean my dad rode me pretty hard, but nothing like that."

She tilted her head. "You. Father. Taught you. Kill?"

He snorted a laugh. "Yeah I guess you could say that. But me? I killed to help people. Monsters, demons, boogeymen, everything other people were to afraid of we fought. We protected."

"By killing. Monsters? Not people?"

He shrugged. "After a while killing never bothered me. I never lost sleep about killing those that deserved it. Monster or otherwise." It was a small, tiny movement, but she saw his hand move towards the crystal necklace that dangled by his chest. "That was until I met the Titans. They were all about moral codes, and laws and crap like that. I didn't really agree with them at first . ."

"But?" She pushed.

He sighed. "At least they were happy."

She kept her eyes on the necklace that his fingers were stroking fondly. She remembered when she saw the dragon form before and how the power seemed to emanate from the necklace. But the way he held it in his hand was almost tenderly.

"Necklace?"

He stiffened dropping his hand. "It helps me control my powers."

She narrowed her eyes clearly not fooled by his attempt to hide things from her. "More."

He suddenly got defensive. "It's none of your business." She glared again. This time with a familiar heated expression that he recognized belonged to a certain demoness he was fond of, and just as chilling. With her dark brown eyes boring into him, he looked away. "It's complicated," he gripped the crystal in his hand, "but she was very important to me. I was stupid. Beyond stupid really, and she . . . she saved my life."

His thoughts were interrupted when she suddenly shrieked and grabbed the sides of her head.

"What happening?! What's wrong?!" He ran to her side as she collapsed to her knees, but as soon as it had begun it was suddenly over.

* * *

Four hours was considered way to much sleep for Tim considering the situation. Class and Kaldur were still missing, there wasn't a status on Artemis yet, and to his knowledge M'gann wasn't conscious yet. Once wakefulness slammed into him like a truck, he took a sharp inhale and began calling for his team. Jaime, who was still dead asleep, stumbled from his sleeping position and got to his feet saluting.

"I'm awake! Yes! What?!" Tim had already gotten to his feet and went searching for the nearest doctor or nurse who could provide answers to his questions. Still confused, Jaime followed. Finally a nurse was able to point them in the direction of their unconscious Martian, who was now no longer unconscious, but resting.

"Robin, maybe we should let them sleep a little longer." Jaime encouraged, but Tim would have none of it.

"Kaldur and Cass are still out there and M'gann is our best chance at finding them." He stepped into her hospital room, taking note of J'onn on one side and Conner sleeping with M'gann in his arms. Gently, but firmly, he shook her so that he could wake her. "M'gann, it's Tim."

It took a moment, but finally her eyes fluttered open. "Oh thank goodness," she said sleepily, "your okay."

He smiled, relieved to see her awake and alright. "M'gann I know your just waking up, but I need you to switch on the mental link and find Kaldur and Cass."

Her eyes went wide and her body ridged. "They're missing?!"

Tim gave her the short version of what had happened and how time was a factor. "So can you do it?"

She nodded, still in her boyfriend's arms. More like locked, but at least she was safe. She closed her eyes and focused and like the screeching of car tires, an ear shattering screeching pierced their ears and minds, waking up Conner and forcing Jaime and Tim to their knees in pain.

* * *

" _Sorry_." She apologized via the link.

" _Your fine M'gann, as long as your Alright._ " Connor assured her.

" _Could you keep it down. Some of us are trying to sleep."_

" _Artemis! How are you feeling?_ " Jamie asked.

 _"I'll live. Just so . . . tired."_

 _"Probably the med-"_

 _"Cass! Cassandra are you there!?"_

 _"T-Tim."_

 _"Cass? Is that you?"_

 _"Tim, it's me!"_

A wave of relief flooded over the whole team as Tim's mental strain suddenly relaxed. " _Oh thank god. Cass where are you? Is Kaldur with you?"_

There was silence for a beat. " _He is-He is not with me."_

Panic once again. " _Kal? Kaldur'ahm? Are you there? Kal! M'gann!"_

" _Way ahead of you._ " She reached out with her mind, and not only was she able to find their missing teammate, but she could tell he was in pain, and not far from Cassandra.

" _M'gann. I need you to bring someone else into the link," Cassandra asked, "I need to tell him something."_

* * *

Malchior removed his fingers from Kaldur's neck. "Did I kill him?"

Malchior ignored the somewhat excited tone of the young knights voice. "No. He's alive."

" . . . but?" Malchior continued to examine the Atlantean curiously, "should we kill him?"

Malchior spun around, glaring at Trip. "And incur the wrath of those who are looking for him and the girl? Not likely. We don't know who they are, or how powerful they are. Though I admire your bloodlust." Malchior headed for the barrier and motioned for him to follow. "No. I think it's time for you to enter the next stage of your training." And the two exited the chamber leaving Kaldur'ahm alone, waiting to rescue.

* * *

Draco ran his hands over Drakull's sarcophagus again, his heart feeling just as heavy as the day he had placed her inside of it. He loved her, and she him. They were going to rule the Dragon Knights together. Change the world. Hand in hand. If only his brothers were able to see the vision they had for this world, but nothing they did made them understand. He could never make them understand. But now they had a chance to set things right. Once he could get Drake to except his heritage then he could help bring her back. To wake her up.

But something had to be done.

With sorrow filling his chest he walked to the block of ice, and the young woman sleeping peacefully inside. "I don't want to do this." He whispered as if speaking to her, "but I have to." With a wave of his hand the ice that held her began to melt releasing the girl until she fell to the now wet floor.

Draco stood over her, quietly at first, until his ear twitched. He wasn't alone.

He spun around. How could anyone sneak up on him!?

"Surprised huh?" Drake asked stepping out from the shadows. "Cassandra, the girl I saved, gave me a crash course in hiding my breathing and heartbeat." He pulled out a small spray bottle from his pocket. "Along with a patented 'Batman-scent-be-gone'." Drake pocketed the spray and turned his attention to the sarcophagus. "Drakull Huh? You and Drakull."

"Drake," Draco breathed attempting to hold in his surprise, "Let me explain."

"Explain what?!" Drake barked echoing through the empty tomb. "How this whole time you've been 'scheming' to bring her back? Did you know what she did?"

"She did only what she had to do-"

"-she killed HUNDREDS of people, burned villages to the ground, and all for what? To prove we were better? That the Dragon Knights were better? We are supposed to be their protectors, not their rulers!" Silence fell between them as Drake began to put the pieces together. "So this is why you want me to except my heritage huh? So I can bring her back?"

"She's weak, very weak. The power that lives inside you can bring her back. Fill her heart and gem with power. Your mother is one of the most powerful beings-"

"-she may have given me birth." Drake said through gritted teeth, "but she isn't my mother." His eyes suddenly went to the girl lying supine and unconscious out of his view. "Who is that?" Draco made sure to block his view of the girl. "Might as well come clean. Cassandra told me everything. Sure she told me, via mind linking or whatever, but She told me how you planned to kill some innocent girl and blame it on her, and that will somehow drive me to harm her with my super special witch powers or whatever. You wouldn't be so sure of that if that person wasn't important to me somehow. Now. Who is that?" He pointed towards the girl behind Draco again.

Draco stared uneasily, but Drake could see that he was caught and beaten. "Drake. If I step away, then everything you know will change. But if you walk away right now, we can pretend this never happened. You can leave with the girl. Go back to the Titans, find that young pink haired woman again and you will never see me again. You can live your life again, but not if I step away."

Drake glared hard his nostrils snorting smoke with anger. "It's already to late Draco. Now. Move."

Draco hung his head, and slowly took a few steps to the side, revealing the young woman in full view to Drake.

His heart stopped and blood ran cold. It couldn't be. It wasn't possible. This has to be another trick somehow. But she was there, lying unconscious in a puddle of melted ice. He knew that woman, he knew her name, her sweet sweet name.

"El . . . Elsa . . ?" Draco, Drakull, everything was forgotten as her walked on rubbery legs towards her until he fell to his knees right beside her.

And then his heart came to a stop.

This girl looked exactly like the ice queen whom he fell in love with so long ago. The same pale, cream colored skin. The same long black inky lashes. The same adorable small nose and the same rosy colored cheeks. There was one major difference though.

Her hair, rather than being long, braided, platinum blonde, was dark brown.

 **For those that need a refresher. Drake has brown hair.**


	6. Sneaking

**Have two more chapters and we're done with part one! We can do it!**

 **PS. It's gonna get hot in here. And cold. You have been warned.**

 **Chapter 6: Sneaking**

 **170 Years ago**

Elsa, queen of Arendelle, moved through the halls of her castle the way she always had. Dutifully and elegantly, shoulders back, hands clasped together, and chest out. The evening feast was just finishing in the main dining hall and she had decided to retire for the evening, her self-designated guardian, the Dragon Knight Drake Daniels, following a few steps behind her. With the war drawing ever nearer to her kingdom, the captains of her armies, servants, and sister felt it necessary for her to have around the clock protection, something Drake was more than happy to offer for her. Even though the "Snow Queen" was more than capable of taking care of herself, she didn't mind the company. Especially his.

Once they had come to the doorway of her bed chambers, she dismissed the men that had been stationed there, both of whom shared uneasy glances.

"I apologize your majesty, but we are under orders never to leave your doorway," one of them said.

She waved him off with a smile. "You've been here all day, please go to the dining hall. There is still plenty of food, and ale. Unless of course you want to remain here, starve and potentially deal with whatever monstrosities may come bumping in the night?" Both men visibly gulped. They had been trained in basic defensive skills when it came to guarding the kingdom from Hell-born creatures, but that didn't mean they wanted to face one down. And if the warrior of the Dragon people of Kuarlong wished to, that was his prerogative. With growling stomachs, both men saluted and excused themselves.

Elsa stood with her back to her door to face Drake, but out of the corner of her eyes watched her men leave. But for added measure, made sure her voice was nice and loud as she spoke. "Your duties have been explained to you, I assume?"

Drake nodded, "I remain at your doorway should you require assistance or an attack in the night."

"Good… very… goo…" She was too busy watching her guards disappear down the halls to form a decent sentence, but finally, they had rounded a corner and were out of sight. "They're gone. Anyone else around?"

Drake strained his powerful ears and shook his head. "Nope. Nothing."

"Good."

With amazing reflexes he wrapped his arms around her waist, lifting her into the air and pinning her against the wall. She in turn wrapped her arms around his neck allowing her fingers to tangle into his dark brown hair and pulled him in close for a fierce and long overdue kiss that only broke when they both needed oxygen.

"Dear god, this sneaking around is getting old!" he breathed.

She giggled, arms still around his neck. "You can't tell me you're not a little bit excited by it? Mister Danger?"

He scoffed with a roll of his eyes. "Come on, I can handle anything –"

"– except being caught alone with your girlfriend?" She giggled again, a sound he could listen to all day long.

"I don't think queens are allowed to have boyfriends. Aren't they suitors?"

She rolled her eyes as her cold fingers messed with a few locks of his hair. "Fine. You're my 'secret suitor'." They kissed again, the combination of her ice powers and his heat based dragon powers creating a light mist around them. They separated again, Elsa sticking out her bottom lip slightly. "Why do you have to leave tomorrow?" Her tone was a borderline whine, and coming from someone who carried herself with such class, he couldn't help but find it adorable.

"I'm just overseeing a few of my brothers and sisters on the battlefield. When it's all over, I'll be back."

She wasn't entirely happy with his answer, or with the fact that he was leaving, but she understood what it meant to have a duty to their people. Their lips entangled again, once they were again sure that they were alone. Elsa wasn't ashamed of her relationship with him, not by a long shot, but as Queen there was a standard she had to uphold, and unfortunately a relationship with a dragon knight just didn't fit. So they opted for sneaking around and stealing whatever time together they could. But now that he was leaving she wondered when she'd see him again, despite his promises that he'd be "back soon".

What seemed like an eternity of holding and kissing each other, they parted again, Drake being the first to find his voice. "I should… probably leave you, then. We both need rest for tomorrow."

She bit her lip, this time her fingers playing with themselves nervously with her arms not even close to releasing him. He could hear her heart hammering in her chest, see the beads of sweat on her forehead freeze into little ice droplets and her cheeks color. What was she so nervous about? "We could. Or you could… You know maybe … stay… here. With … me."

* * *

They stumbled into her bed chambers with lips interwoven, and slammed the door behind them. Before they continued however she went to her doors, locking them, then as an added measure coated them with a wall of ice. He took this opportunity to sneak up from behind her, hands gingerly holding her sides as his lips brushed against the exposed flesh of her neck, shoulders and collarbone. With her ice blue eyes rolled into the back of her skull, she threw her head back, welcoming the incredible warmth his touch offered, not a painful heat, but a gentle and soothing flame that slid along her milky skin. His hands moved along her body, helping to remove her dress piece by piece until she stood in nothing but her sky blue colored underthings. Once exposed, she turned to face him and returned the favor, relieving his body of its clothes, belts and various weapons.

With his body free of fabric she dragged her nails against his roughened and scarred skin, leaving streaks of ice in their wake as their lips continued their assault on one another. His hands continued to explore her slim frame, allowing gentle bursts of heat to combust against her skin producing short gasps of pleasure. If he was going to burn her, he would do so slightly, marking her as to show that she belonged to him, but he was gentle. Ever so gentle.

They took their fire and icy passion to her bed where he began to kiss and nip at the most sensitive areas of her flesh, causing her breathing and moans to grow quicker and louder, exciting him as if this was an exhilarating hunt. His teeth sharpened adding to the animalistic desire clawing inside of him, pushing to make this woman his own. Dragons were loyal, gentle, and devoted beasts, not monsters, so everything he did, from marking, biting, and even burning was out of love. And he loved her. With everything he had he loved her.

The nails of her hands dug into his back, clawing, and creating sheets of ice along its contours the combination of their powers creating a light fog in her bed chambers and giving their bodies a moist, shimmering appearance. Rough, calloused hands caressed velvety skin, leaving a trail of melted condensation that mixed with sweat and froze again in a fragile shell that cracked quickly as the muscles beneath trembled in ecstasy. Slender, pale fingers traced over corrugated scars, gracing them with tiny, delicate snowflakes that sagged and fizzled away almost instantly.

Two small tears froze in the corners of her eyes and she whimpered, feeling his fire invade her. Her nails scoured his shoulders and hips, needing to feel more of this exquisitely agonizing flame consume her from within. She rocked against him, hanging on desperately with legs, arms and lips, her eyes squeezed shut and her nostrils flaring as the air hissed needily through them, her mouth unable to pry itself away from his.

He growled into her lips, meeting her heaves with rough, starving thrusts of his own, his mind ablaze with the sensation of her frigid silkiness around him. He broke their kiss and nipped her neck with serrated teeth, making her draw in a sharp breath and bend her head back, exposing her throat to him. His teeth sank into it both greedily and tenderly as his tongue, now slightly forked and sandpaper-like lapped at her skin. He felt her convulse and snarled in response, picking up his pace.

The fire of his breath scorched her skin; the ice of her lips seared his flesh. Their backs arched, their bodies contorted, their legs entwined, their arms grasped. Closer. Harder. Hotter. Colder. Gasps and moans, hisses and cries, groans and whimpers rose from them like the roiling mist that enveloped them as the frozen fire of their desire burned ever so brighter.

Minds dazzled and muscles spasming with ever-growing hunger, they moved in a quickening rhythm. Hips collided with hips with a hiss of sizzling ice. Lips mashed lips, seething with the delicious torment they couldn't get enough of. Tongues swirled around each other, entwined in a feverish frenzy, seeking to feel and touch and devour every freezing sliver and every fiery spark.

But neither of them felt cold or hot. Not now. Not when a blizzard ripped through her chambers as they had climaxed whispering each other's name over and over again until it was a scream, until the maelstrom slowly faded to a gentle snowfall among the two lovers lying peacefully beside each other.

Deep in the shadows of his mind came a low rhythmic humming of contentment. Drake may have been unaware, but the dragon knew full well what they had just accomplished together.

* * *

Present day

It was tricky, but M'gann was able to show Cassandra Kaldur'ahm's location in the mountain just passed the tomb where Draco kept the frozen girl, and also the location of any potential enemies. One of which was in the tomb. The plan was simple. Drake would distract him while she slipped past to help her teammate.

As for the others.

J'onn didn't want M'gann fighting just yet, and Artemis wasn't able to fight leaving Tim, Conner, and Blue Beetle to come to their rescue. Although traveling across the ocean was a chore in and of itself. Blue Beetle took to the air, Connor dangling as he held him by his hand. As for Tim. While still on the mainland, Conner through the Boy wonder as hard as he could toward the island and once he was a decent distance away, grabbed the sides of his cape to turn it into a makeshift glider that took him the rest of the way to the island. His teammates flying above him to make sure he made it there safely.

They landed in a small forest that surrounded the mountain and began to prepare themselves. "Jaime, are you able to locate the entrance to the mountain?" Tim asked.

"Give us a sec." With the help of the alien scarab, he began using infrared vision to give him the lay if the land, and the mountain. "I've got a LOT of heat signatures coming from the mountain."

"Judging by what Cassandra said about dragons, it's no surprise." There were silent agreements amongst the three, however Conner kept his ears trained on the surrounding area, making sure no one-

"Guys we've got company." He suddenly shouted.

Through the bushes, stepped a young man, shaggy strawberry blonde hair, blue eyes dressed in a red button up shirt with the sleeves rolled up and jeans. His smile, though showing off a row of pearly whites, was excited and hungry.

"I was hoping to teach that bitch a lesson, but I guess I'll deal with you first."

Tim extended his bow staff and took aim. "Where's Cassandra?"

He folded his arms as he motioned to the mountain behind him. "In there. Just get passed me and you'll see her again."

Conner snickered cracking his knuckles. "That a joke?"

He grinned. "Nope. Not even close." He moved a curly lock of his hair behind his ear revealing a dark ocean blue jewel dragon in the piercing in the lobe of his ear that had wrapped itself around his entire ear. A jewel that began glowing a dark prussian blue before consuming him completely. The three heroes backed away, shielding their eyes until the light faded.

"Now this is what I'm talking about."

Peeking through their shielding they saw that the kid had vanished and in his place stood a seven foot tall, dark blue scaled dragon. It's long diamond shaped head swiveled side to side on its neck looking over the three boys with the same blue eyes as it's human counterpart. They noticed it's tail, tipped with a whale fluke, was swinging about as if feeling the appendage for the first time. The same could be said for the flapping of its wings. Large pointed spines stretched along its back, raising up to reveal a cerise colored sail-like membrane giving the beast a truly menacing appearance.

Hot steam billowed from its jaws. "So who's ready to dance?" It growled. A battle cry bellowed, reverberating off the trees as Superboy shot towards the dragon without a second's thought, throwing his fists into its heavily armored abdomen knocking him back into the lush forest.

Blue beetle shifted his arm into a cannon. "We got this. Go get Cass." Tim nodded and the two separated, Beetle to join Conner in battle and Tim to find Cass.

* * *

Tim took off sprinting for the mountain, not liking the idea of leaving his teammates behind, but he had to find Cassandra. He had to bring her back alive. He couldn't lose another friend. He tore through the bushes that would lead him to the base of the mountain, only to stop in front of a figure dressed in black with a scarf covering the lower half of his face.

His eyes lit up with amusement. "You look familiar?" His silver colored eyes scanned the Boy Wonder before lighting up again, this time with recognition. "Your with the Titans aren't you?"

Tim aimed the tip of his bow staff. "No. Now move."

He shrugged, not registering Tim's order. "To bad. I was about to ask how Sweet Raven was doing. Have you met her before? Pretty, yet gullible little thing. Your friend reminds me of her actually."

Tim growled, lunging at him with his staff directed at his head. His opponent moved away with ease, but to add insult to injury, held his hands behind his back as he moved. "Sorry my friend. You'll have to do better-ugh!"

Tim got him in the gut with the end of his staff, before roundhouse kicking him in the side of the head. Tim stood over him with his boot pinning him down. "You talk too much." But the battle was far from over.

* * *

This was a dream. It had to be. Soon he'd wake up and be . . . somewhere. Where would he be? Titans Tower? A motel somewhere? Hs room? His home?

What was happening?

He stood up, backing away from the girl as if she was a snake about to strike, yet she remained sleeping soundly as if nothing was amiss. He tore his eyes away from her and planted them onto his uncle whose gaze was fixed on the floor in, what appeared to be, shame.

"You . . . you son of a bitch." Drake could feel fire burning inside of him in the form of red hot rage. "You son of a BITCH!"

Draco faced his nephew. "I'm sorry-"

"-your SORRY! You kept this-kept HER from me. WHO IS SHE!?" Really Drake was swimming with questions that demanded answers, but that was the first one that escaped his throat. Draco fell silent, giving Drake time to think of more questions. One that made his blood boil over. "You were going to kill her weren't you? Kill her and blame Cassandra?"

"I have no choice!" Draco shouted. "You are one of the most powerful beings-"

"-CUT THE SHIT! You stand there and tell me about you and Drakull, and your visions and master plan, and all that other horse shit, but really your choosing power over your own FAMILY! Always have, always will."

Draco, for the smallest of moments, appeared hurt by the impact of Drake's words, before his aged face twisted into a snarl. "I choose power? Over family?" He grabbed for the golden rod he kept, his own jeweled conduit with his dragon spirit and turned it into a staff. "What about what my brothers choose!?" A blast of ice shot from his staff towards his nephew. Drake dove, out of the way of the attack. "I was their brother! I was their family!" Another blast of ice, this time hitting Drake in his leg as he attempted to avoid it. "And they chose their reputation over me!"

Drake slammed the bottom of the staff into the ground hoping to freeze Drake while he was down. Drake pushed himself up, spun, and slammed the ice the covered his leg into the wall to break it apart. "You were building an army against the human world!"

"To protect us!" Forgoing his plan to freeze Drake in place, he then began to use his staff to beat Drake into submission. The young warrior blocked each strike with his arms, but grimaced as each blow began cracking and splintering his bones. "Whatever I did! I did to protect my family! My brothers! My niece and nephews!" He hit Drake across the side of his face, then pinned him to the wall with his staff under his throat. "To protect you. The children I never had."

Drake fought against the staff being pressed against his windpipe, but even as he struggled he could hear a glimmer of sincerity in his uncles words. He genuinely believed in what he was saying and what he had done. "But what about Drakull?" He struggled, "Was the murder of the innocent part of your plan?"

"She shared my vision for a better world. Her and her son. Do I agree with their methods? Maybe not, but it wouldn't have been long before the human world came for us asking for our heads because of how 'unnatural' we were." He glanced at the still form of the girl on the other side of the cave. "Yes I hid her from you, but only for your own good. And like you she has incredible power. We can wake her, and the power inside of you, and retake what was once ours. As a family."

Drake pushed against the staff, but his injured arms did little against it. "We may be blood, but were not family!"

Draco heard, and felt a crack when Drake threw his knee into his ribs, but the blow did nothing to loosen Draco's grip, not until a whistling noise caught their attention followed by an explosion. Draco stumbled back. Something had hit him dead on, exploding on impact.

Drake collapsed onto the ground, coughing and hacking as an attempt to get air back into his lungs, when he felt hands clasp onto his shoulders. "Okay?" Cassandra asked. Now that she was back in her batsuit she was able to come to his aide with the helps of her batarangs. Through the burning tears he saw the girl in question looking him over, while her teammate, he assumed was Kaldur'ahm, limped over to the supine girl.

"What's he doing?" He choked.

Cassandra helped him to his feet. "Needs water." Glancing back, Kaldur'ahm was absorbing the melted water from around the girl, taking the precious liquid into himself.

Once Drake was sure that she wasn't in danger, he pulled himself from Cassandra's arm, and stared his uncle down. With a battle cry and the dagger, given to him by his father drawn, he charged, clashing his blade against Draco's staff as he blocked his attacks.

"I'm gonna kill you!" Drake snarled over and over again as he slashed again and again at Draco. Sparks flew as metal clashed, blinding the two knights, but Drake continued stabbing and slashing in a flurry of maddening strikes, each aimed for Draco's heart. The elder knight blocked and dodged with amazing reflexes that caught Drake off guard, but he quickly adapted. All of his pent up frustrations over the past six months, from irritating students, a frustrating uncle, to being without Kole was being unleashed in this one moment.

Drake swung his leg underneath Draco's, taking his legs out from under him and sending him to the ground. Drake pinned him with his knee and with the dagger, plunged it into his shoulder, effectively keeping Draco from counter attacking. He howled in pain, considering the dagger was made with angel blood its power now worked to weaken him.

"Well what's stopping you?" Draco groaned, "go ahead. Finish me."

Drake twisted the knife, gritted his teeth, and prepared to remove the blade and put it into Draco's heart.

"NO!" As if reading his mind, more accurately his body language, Cassandra was by his side.

"This doesn't concern you!" He growled, but she didn't budge.

"No. Killing." She stated simply.

With hatred glowing in his eyes, he faced her. "I already told you. It doesn't bother me killing those that deserve it."

He was taken aback. The expression shone on her face wasn't hard or upset, but rather sympathetic as if knowing the confliction he face. She approached him slowly before pointing to her chest. To the symbol of the Batman. "This symbol. Means no killing." Then she pointed to his necklace. The one Kole had made for him

when he selfishly destroyed his own. "This. Symbol. Don't have to be. A killer. For her."

His grip tightened, his anger reaching its maximum point. Her jerked the blade from his uncles flesh and slammed it onto the ground with a metallic clatter. Then, like a child, screamed as loud as he was able. Loud enough to shake the cave walls, and loud enough to echo across the island.

* * *

"Dude where's Draco?"

"Don't we have class now?"

"I hope we get to fight again."

"Where is everyone?"

The students gathered in the center of the mountainone for their afternoon lessons, however they seemed to be without an instructor for the moment.

"This mean class is cancelled?"

CRASH!

A growingly impatient Robin, blasted Malchior with his exploding birdarangs, sending him crashing into the cavern. A dazed, but angered Malchior struggled to his feet, glaring daggers at the Boy Wonder as his fingers traced the burn marks on his body and coat.

"I like this coat." He growled.

Robin entered the cavern, his right arm holding his left since it appeared to be broken, or at least fractured. "I told you to get out of my way."

They stared each other down as whispers rippled through the young men.

"Is that Robin?"

"I think it is."

"Dude it's Robin!"

"Is Batman here?"

Malchior ignored them instead reaching into his coat and revealed a small, violet, leather bound book that was glowing an emerald green from a jewel on the cover. "Enough of this."

He paused when a whistling noise got his attention, then an explosion of goop formed around the hand that held the book.

Batgirl swooped through the air and landed beside Robin, Aqualad soon following. "Why. Late?" She asked.

Robin smirked, "Just catching up on my tan."

The whispers continued.

"That was Batgirl?!"

"Shit that was friggen Batgirl."

"No wonder she kicked ass."

Malchior began to back away, but stopped before staring in amazement at the hole their battle had created. Superboy, dragging an unconscious now human Trip, stepped into the cavern, Blue Beetle right behind him.

"Next time you wanna sick your pet on us," Conner tossed the boy at Malchor's feet. "Make sure he knows what he's doing."

Malchior continued snarling taking not that he was now vastly outnumbered.

"Sorry Malchior," the dark Dragon in question exhaled with exhaustion and frustration. Bloody and holding a wound on his shoulder, Draco stepped up beside him while his nephew stood with the young heroes. "It's over."

A/N:

big thanks to Golem who helped me reconsider the rating of this story. Read review and see ya next time. Oh I


	7. Truth

**After a lot of begging I have given in to my readers demands and am ending Aftermath part 1. Don't worry loose ends will be tied up booth here and the next story we're we will be rejoining the Titans. Whew!**

 **in the meantime we'll finish up with the YJ and if we're lucky we'll see them again later ;)**

 **but first why don't we check in with the YJ**

 **on with the show.**

 **Chapter 7: Truth**

Drake already had it set in his mind that he wasn't going to stay at the mountain, and with his two signature duffle bags packed, he was set to leave. But before he could there were a few things he needed to take care of, one of which was making sure Draco couldn't get his claws into another young knight. Stepping into the elder Knights office, Drake snatched the glowing green orb from the cabinet and shoved it into his bag before zipping it harshly.

"Think you can handle it?" His face twisted in anger and revulsion at the English accent dripping with smugness and false sense of charm. Malchior stood at the door of Draco's office watching as Drake packed away the orb. "The orb hasn't glowed in months, perhaps MY spell completed its task and all the knights have been found?"

Drake smirked with a chuckle shaking his chest. "Worlds a pretty big place. Somehow I doubt that." He grabbed the bag and stomped for the door, but Malchior stood in his path.

"Your making a mistake," he stated grimly, "Even if the stone does lead you to another of our brothers or sisters who will teach them? Guide them? Train them? You?"

Nose to nose, Drake snorted in Malchor's face. "Could be worse. Could be left in the hands of you manipulative bastards. If I had known that Draco brought you back to life just so you could be his bitch, I woulda killed him and you on the spot."

A coldness overcame them as Malchior glared with chilling malice. "Then what's stopping you now? Some ideals taught to you by a group of foolish children with some nifty abilities?"

Drake looked away chuckling. "Something like that. I wouldn't question it though. You are still breathing after all." Drake excused himself by slamming into Malchor's shoulder and stalking down the halls back to the main cavern, and just as he had left it, the group of young knights, minus Trip, were all gathered in waiting, silently in "awe" at the number of super heroes that arrived.

Robin, a different Robin then the young man Drake knew, met him at the base of the stairs. "The rest of my team has arrived on the ship that'll take us back to our headquarters. Are you sure you want to come?"

Drake glared past him to his uncle, who was able to patch up the wound Drake had inflicted on him, and was now sitting stoically, not paying the least amount of attention to what was happening around him. Drake met the Boy Wonders gaze. "Positive. Are you sure you want me, and, uh, the girl as a guest?"

Robin smiled and placed a hand on his shoulder. "You saved Cassandra's life, and last I heard, Dicks life a few times too, as far as I'm concerned, we owe you one. And don't worry. She's already on the ship and safe."

Drake tilted his head confused, but then something clicked. "Wait. Robin from Jump cities real name is 'Dick'?" A silent confirmation, and an "oh oops" expression. "That's actually hilarious." They shared a laugh as Drake as they headed to the entrance to the cave before Drake turned back to the group of boys. "Actually I have to do something real fast." He let his bags fall to the ground and he approached the group of young knights. He met each one of their confused stares before finally addressing them.

"Each of you are the descendants of ancient warriors, some of whom I have fought side by side with in years past. You are knights whose purpose is to protect the people of this world and fight for those who can't fight for themselves, just like the Amazons, the Atlanteans, and even the superheroes you know and idolize." He motioned to the entrance to the cave, where they were waiting for him, before motioning to his uncle. But not before catching Malchor's eye who was standing off in the shadows watching. "Draco and Malchior are liars, criminals, and all around dicks who will use you and your gifts to enslave this world with the false notion that you will rule it all together or some shit. I know them both to well to expect any of that to be true, but if you believe what they're telling you than feel free to stay.

"But if you want to live as a hero, like your ancestors, like the men and woman behind me and all they stand for a represent, then come with me. I will do my best to teach you all that I know and train you to the best of my abilities. Otherwise you stay. You decide." Out of the corner of his eye, Drake could see Draco's head bow in shame but quickly rose again to maintain his composure. Malchior however held no such shame.

Drake waited a few minutes of silence, each kid with their eyes down avoiding Drake as he walked by each of them, seeking their gaze. But they made no motion of wanting to accept his offer and after ten more silent minutes Drake grabbed his bag and turned his back on them.

"Is that it Drake?" He paused when Draco's voice got his attention. "Your just going to leave your team and family?"

Drake looked over his shoulder to his uncle. "I already have a family." And with that he stepped out of the cave, tripping over a rock on the way out.

"That was almost an awesome walk out." Robin snickered.

"Shut up."

* * *

It wasn't until the ship was out of sight that Malchior addressed the kids. "Pack your things. We're moving out." There was a wave of confused whines and protests which was met by a booming, "SILENCE! Now do as you are instructed. GO!" The boys scrambled off to their rooms to pack their belongings.

Draco advanced on Malchior. "What do you mean 'moving out'?"

Malchor's silver gaze bore into Draco with an icy resolve that seethed with authority. "It won't be long before their Justice League, or whomever, we'll come looking for us considering your nephew has currently switched sides. I'm just getting ahead of the curve." Malchior took a step forward putting his face inches from Draco's. "And from now on, we're doing things MY way." Draco's mouth fell open, "Test me. I challenge you." Draco's mouth moved, but nothing happened. "That's what I thought."

* * *

M'gann's Martian ship looked less like an actual ship and more like a flying hospital. The chairs had been replaced with cots allowing most of its occupants to rest and recuperate as J'onn piloted the craft back to Mount Justice. Cassandra, overcome with exhaustion, was one of the first to pass out as soon as her tired body hit the cot. Tim, just glad she was okay, laid a blanket over top of her before checking on the other members of his team.

Jaime, and Artemis were both asleep on one side of the ship while Conner and M'gann sat beside each other watching the world pass from outside the ship's window. Well beside each other was a generous term, more like she sat on Conners lap with her head resting in the crook of his neck. J'onn peaking at them on occasion. Kaldur'ahm, though not asleep, was resting with eyes closed while his body worked to heal itself now that a fresh supply of water was working its way through his skin. He himself held his arm in a sling after his battle with Malchior left it fractured.

That just left their two guests.

Once Drake and the girl had stepped onto the ship, he hadn't once taken his eyes off off her. He seemed to be struggling with both disbelief, and some form of overprotective instinct as he watched her. Like if he was to blink she would vanish right before his eyes leaving him both released, and hurt. With what little medical technology the ship had, they were able to see that she was okay, medically speaking, and yet she remained asleep. Tim watched from afar, taking notice as Drake reached out to take her hand. A tremor shook his arm to his shoulders once they made contact and quickly pulled his hand away as if she had burned him. Tim noticed Drake placing his face into his hands, causing him to wonder just how much Drakes heart could take.

Tim stepped away, leaving the knights to his thoughts. "How you holding up Kal?"

Kaldur'ahm's eyes lifted a crack. "I've been better. You?"

Tim shrugged before taking a seat beside him. "Just glad you and Cass are okay. What happened to you?"

Kaldur'ahm exhaled in frustration. "I lost Cassandra in the ocean. I couldn't find her anywhere, or that thing that attacked us. After scouring the ocean floor and not finding a sign of either of them, I went for the nearest piece of dry land to search there. As soon as I hit the beach, I was ambushed. The rest is history. I'm just glad she was found by Drake. I met him once before. He's a good guy."

Tim glanced over at the knight. "You think the league knows about him?"

"If he was on Dicks team, I doubt it."

Silence befell them for a beat. "Maybe we should keep it that way. For now. Any theories about what that thing was?"

Kaldur'ahm let his head slump back. "Nope. I couldn't communicate with it, nor was it any species I was familiar with."

Tim turned his body until he was facing J'onn. "You saw what it looked like in M'gann's mind, have you ever seen anything like that before?"

J'onn shook his head. "Granted I'm not overly familiar with all species, alien or otherwise, but I would have remembered a creature with a large mouth, razor shark like teeth and duel tongues. And those eyes, wide insane eyes. It's something that will stay with you."

"Leviathan."

Silence ensued as all heads awake moved to glance at the knight who had spoke in a dry monotone. "Uh, bless you."

Drake looked over his shoulder to Conner. "The creature. It's called leviathan."

"No," Kaldur exclaimed, "Leviathans are massive seas beasts."

Drake chuckled, "That's one interpretation. My people have a story that dates back before the earth was back in diapers. God had finished putting this little earth together, but before he could enact the final step of his creation, his child Lucifer spoke out. He spoke about how man was destined to fail, destined to be weak, pathetic, disgusting, useless creatures. But god, had faith in his creation. In an act of rebellion, Lucifer and his followers fought against god's forces and we all know how that turned out for him.

"Lucifer and a third of the hosts of heaven were cast down to earth for their rebellion. Some were fine with their choice to follow to serpent, others were unaware of the price that they had to pay. They were no longer allowed to have what God's children would have. Physical bodies. So instead they would take them. They would possess the children of Adam and Eve in the hopes that they would have just a taste of what they missed out on, but they would soon learn a very painful lesson. With their human bodies they were able to finally feel. Feel love, happiness, joy, pain, anger, hate, and guilt. So much guilt. Guilt for disobedience to their father and god, guilt for following Lucifer, and sorrow for never knowing the joy of having their own body.

"They wanted out, they wanted to leave the pain and the guilt behind, but their punishment was just beginning. God locked them inside the bodies they had taken cursing them to wander the earth until the end of time, consumed by guilt to the point of utter madness. Over time they grew hideous, mad, and hungry. They wanted human flesh. Now they would be forced to consume it for all time."

A choking silence befell those in the ship. "What do they have to do with the water?" Kaldur'ahm asked.

Drake shrugged, the conversation having knocked him out of his stupor and was now completely aware of just how tired he was. He leaned back in his chair and closed his eyes as he recounted the tales of his youth. "Legend says some of them took to the oceans during the flood. Noah's flood."

"Noah's flood?" Conner parroted quizzically.

"It's a story from the Bible." Robin answered, but that didn't help Conner at all considering religion and what not was alien to him, and his green girlfriend. "I'll explain later. Can these things be-" He was curious as to whether or not these creatures could be killed, but the only one capable of providing that information was now fast asleep, and remained that way the rest of the trip back.

* * *

Unfortunately there was no relaxing for the young ward of the Batman once the ship touched down in the Mountain of Justice. Paperwork had to be filled, people needed to be contacted, specifically Barbara, who would have skinned him alive if he didn't tell her all was well, and his teammates had to be seen too. Artemis and M'gann were taken to the infirmary were their handler, Red Tornado, would look them over before proceeding. J'onn assisted the android, but put most of his focus onto his niece. Accompanying them to the infirmary was the girl they had rescued from the mountain. Drake wanted a more in depth analysis, even allowing J'onn to scan her mind, but he wouldn't be present for it.

In the meantime, Cassandra and Jaime took him on a tour the mountain.

"Ugh, back in another mountain." Drake groaned.

"Yeah, but unlike your old place, we've got all the latest and greatest toys. This was made by the Batman after all." Jaime spread his arms out to showcase the grandeur of their living room. "Do you play video games?"

Drake responded with a "no" but it was clear his attention was elsewhere. "Why? Nervous?" Cassandra asked.

Drake and forgotten her scary habit to read body language so well, she might as well have been reading his mind. He sat on the couch in front of the television letting out a long drawn out exhale. "I don't belong in this time. I'm originally from a hundred and seventy years ago, I know I look great for my age. But like the girl we brought with us, I was frozen in time ready to awaken in this age so that 'through me our people would thrive'." He snorted at the words his father spoke to him minutes before he left. But now with the mention of his father and what he had just learned, a newfound resentment began simmering in his chest. "I was being a good son, a good soldier, but if this girl really is mine . . . then I would have been a horrible father to." His head hung low, "I abandoned my family, just like my mother abandoned me."

Cassandra, not fooled in the slightest by the bravado he was displaying, could see the shame that held his head down and the pain that made his lip tremble. "And if she is my child then what then?"

Cassandra placed her hand onto his shoulder causing him to lift his tear filled gaze to meet hers. "Then make. Right." She allowed herself a smile in the hopes that Drake May find comfort in such a small gesture, and amazingly, it worked.

Metal footsteps drew their attention. Red Tornado, Tim and J'onn had entered the living room, ready to give them the news. Red Tornado spoke first. "Luckily for Artemis you were able to get her adequate help in time. Her wounds have been redressed and with time, will make a full recovery. Kaldur'ahm will finish his recovery back in Atlantis so in the meantime Tim shall remain in charge."

"As for M'gann," J'onn continued, "Her mind is still in a fragile state, but with time will recover as well."

"Cassie and Kara will be more then able to lend a hand in the meantime." Everyone sighed with relief once Tim had finished speaking.

"What about the girl?" All eyes were now on Drake, each of those gathered wondering the same thing.

Red Tornado approached him with a piece of paper in his metal hand. "Medically speaking she is perfectly healthy. Which is a miracle in and of itself. In regards to your other question." He handed Drake the paper.

Taking it, he wasn't sure what he was looking at. "I don't know what any of this means."

"The DNA test Tim suggested. It is conclusive. You and her are a match. She is your child."

Being the expert in body language that she was, Cassandra could see a weight begin to compress the young knight, leaving his body void of oxygen.

"Would you like to know-"

Drake held up his hand to quiet J'onn. "No. When, uh, when she wakes up she'll tell me, or I'll. . . . find out." Drake stood up to walk around, his hands running through his hair, the weight further pushing onto his shoulders, crushing him.

"Would you like her name?"

Drake stumbled onto a nearby counter, his becoming jelly as the weight bared down on him, but through the pain and anguish he was feeling he managed to nod his head.

"Her name, is Jacqueline. Daughter of Drake Daniels and Elsa, queen of Arendelle."

* * *

 **One day later.**

"So it's shaped like a giant 'T'? That's a little weird and borderline narcissistic." Superboy commented with a roll of his eyes.

"I've only been there once," M'gann smiled. "Sure it wasn't the best of circumstances, but from what I remember it was some real state of the art stuff. You'd like it."

He shrugged. "You know tech doesn't impress me. Sphere and this ship is all the tech I need." M'gann rolled her eyes, but found her boyfriends nievita endearing, to a degree.

"I want to meet Dick." Cassandra chimed in. "Heard a lot. About him."

"He's good people." Tim said as he stood from his seat. "You'll like him and vice versa." Tim patted her on her shoulder and sauntered to the other end of the ship where Drake was looking over his daughter, once again, in a very protective manner. "You sure about this?"

Drake chuckled, "For the hundredth time, yes. As much as I appreciate what you guys did for us I don't want her, nor I, on the Justice Leagues radar."

Tim nodded. "I can respect that, and it was just as easy to keep your names out of the report. I guess what I'm asking is, are you sure you want Draco and Malchior exposed to the League."

Drake let out a long sigh, "Knowing them, they would have already left the island by now. But I'll feel better knowing someone was looking out for them, besides myself."

"And if they get outta line?"

"Like I told Draco. I'd come for them."

Tim fell silent for a beat. "And . . . her?"

Drake sighed again, rubbing a hand through Jacqueline's long braided brown hair, once again sending a shiver up his arm. The silken touch felt just like her mother's. "I'll cross that bridge when I come to it. Right now there are other fences that need mending."

"Well you'll definitely have the chance." M'gann spoke, "we're here." Drake peered through the window of the ship staring directly at the large T looming over the Jump City skyline.

In some weird way looking at the tower told him that he was indeed home.

 **I did leave a lot open. Feel free to spin theories haha. Might even start a new series without the YJ and have the villains Draco and Malchior? Maybe.**

 **Next time we are back with the Titans and a LOT has changed. Let's find out what.**


End file.
